Vie imaginaire
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Traduction! Sabo est un célèbre romancier travaillant sur le dernier chapitre de sa série de livres "One Piece". Alors qu'il tue un de ses personnages - Portgas D. Ace - il retrouve ledit personnage revenu à la vie dans son salon. Un long mal de crâne se fait sentir. UA
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

Ayant pris gout à la traduction avec " Fantasme sur dungeons et dragons online " je vous en propose une nouvelle !

L'original se nomme " Imagined Life " par Anjelle. Pour les intéressé le lien se trouve dans mon profil. _N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fictions elle sont géniales !_

L'original compte pour le moment 22 chapitres et est toujours en cours.

Les chapitres seront postés chaque vendredi, ou au plus tard, le samedi, jusqu'à ce que je rattrape le rythme de l'auteur.

 **Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

La pièce était faiblement éclairée, seulement illuminée par une lampe. Tout baignait dans une lumière dorée. Sur le bureau en bois se trouvait un vieux livre usé. Il était ouvert. Sur les pages était soigneusement écrites à l'encre noir quelques phrases. Il tourna la page, la vitesse de son écriture augmentant en intensité. Puis il a cessé.

L'écrivain soupira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, passant sa main dans ses pâles cheveux blonds. Il commençait à sentir une pointe de regret en lui. Bien sur ce n'était qu'un personnage de son roman, mais il avait la mauvaise habitude de s'attacher aux personnages de fiction. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'efforts pour les concevoir, leurs donner une personnalités et des manières. Avec tout ça, ils semblaient prendre vie sur le papier. Et par conséquent, ils étaient chacun une partie de lui. Voilà ce qui avait rendu la dernière partie de son histoire si dur à écrire.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper un autre livre. Il l'ouvrit et parcouru les pages, en regardant chacun de ses dessins. Le carnet contenait des croquis pour chaque personnages mentionné dans son livre. Il avait l'habitude de les rendre ridicules dans ses histoires, allant même jusqu'à décrire la façon dont il riait et dont il se déplaçait. Il leur donnait de l'espoir et des ambitions ainsi que des craintes permettant de comprendre leur façon de penser comme il le faisait, même si ils étaient des méchants. Il ne pouvait pas haïr l'un d'eux à cause de ce qu'il pensé. Peut être que ça faisait parti du métier de romancier.

Il s'arrêta d'un air absent devant le croquis du personnage qui le troublait; Portgas D. Ace. Quand il avait conçu ce personnage il était allé plus dans les détails que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais le personnage avait été conçu dans le but précis de devenir l'un des personnages principal, mais il ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

Il était confronté à un conflit interne avec lui-même. Ce personnage avait été crée pour mourir. Le but de son existence était d'être utilisé comme un catalyseur qui forcerait le personnage principal à devenir plus fort. Il avait maintenant des regrets. Bien qu'il ne l'avait pas encore mis en page, il avait imaginé tout les aspects de son enfance et de son éducation. Il lui avait donné une vie dure et une zone sombre autour de son père. Et enfin, quand il serait enfin heureux, sa vie serait fini. Il se sacrifierait pour son petit frère.

Le blond se sentait coupable. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi cruel à un de ses personnages et il le vivait mal. Même si le personnage était juste une suite de mots sur une feuille de papier il se sentait mal.

 _Allez, Sabo, tu exagère._

Il ferma le croquis et soupira avant de reprendre sa plume. Une nouvelle fois, son écriture soignée se répandit sur la page et il commença à écrire la scène la plus tragique dans l'histoire jusqu'à présent. Il s'arrêta quand Ace entendit un des amiraux insulta son capitaine. Il grimaça à l'image mentale, sachant ce qui adviendrait. Il se trouva ridicule; il criait mentalement à Ace de prendre Luffy et de fuir en dépit de se qu'il écrivait. C'était un témoignage de l'attachement qu'il portait au personnage. Et puis débuta le combat. Luffy laissa tomber la Vivre Card. Ace prit le coup et lui tomba dans les bras.

" Désolé pour ça. " Murmura Sabo en pausant sa plume une fois de plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration et écrit une des choses les plus difficile qu'il avait eut à écrire.

 _" Merci de m'avoir aimé. "_

En terminant la dernière phrase de ce chapitre, il sentit un liquide chaud coulait sur l'une de ses joues. Merde, il était émotionnel. Il se sentait comme si il venait d'assassiner un de ses meilleurs amis. Ça n'allait pas. Après ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer. Doucement le blond ferma le livre usé et le plaça dans le tiroir du haut de son bureau.

Sabo se releva et traversa la pièce pour venir s'effondrer sur son lit, les yeux lourds et fatigués. Il sentit un gros mal de tête lui venir et prendre place un long moment. Le martèlement commença à devenir si affreux qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer sans se tordre de douleur.

Au milieu de son agitation, un bang se fit entendre dans l'autre chambre. Il ignora le bouillonnement à l'intérieur de son crâne et sortir de son lit et attrapa le couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur sa table de nuit avant de sortir prudemment dans le couloir. Quand il eut finalement atteint l'autre extrémité, il regarda autour de la salle à manger. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé ou changé, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux.

Après quelques minutes de regard dans le vide, il se frotta la tête et se tourna pour repartir dans sa chambre. _Il est clair que j'ai halluciné_. Ce doit être le mal de tête. Cependant il fut arrêté quand il entendit des gémissements venant de derrière lui. Il se figea sur place. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu d'hallucinations audio-visuelle. Il devait vraiment être fatigué ou malade.

" Ah, putain ! " Une voix claqua.

Lentement Sabo se retourna avec de grands yeux. Sur son sol gisait un homme aux cheveux noirs, torse nu et couvert de blessures. Il était meurtri et son visage se tordait dans la douleur. L'homme se frotta doucement la tête pendant que l'écrivain essayait de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Il ressemblait traits pour traits avec la façon dont il avait imaginé Portgas D. Ace.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et lui envoya un regard glacial. Sabo tressaillit; si il avait écrit à propos de ce regard méprisant, il n'aurait jamais pensé en être témoin ni le principal concerné. Puis l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs se mit à regarder autour de la salle, la confusion toujours présente sur son visage.

" Où je suis, putain ? " Il demanda, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Sabo avala, se préparant à parler. " Chez moi. " Encore une fois, les yeux glacés rencontrèrent les siens, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. " Qui est-tu ? "

L'homme se redressa et s'assit sur le sol, les jambes croisées, les bras reposant sur ses cuisses. Il lui jeta un autre regard glacial avant d'examiner son interlocuteur, détaillant son apparence.

" Portgas D. Ace. " Sabo sentit son corps s'engourdir. " Maintenant dit moi qui tu est. "

Le blond souleva une main tremblante sur son front, le yeux écarquillés et incrédules. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur derrière lui et l'utilisa pour rester stable, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Le couteau glissa de sa main et atterri sur le plancher de bois. Donc, un personnages de son roman était apparu dans son salon, exactement comme il l'imaginait. Aucunes de ses pensées rationnelles ne pouvait arranger ça. Il n'avait jamais eu d'hallucinations aussi lucides que ça avant.

" Oi, tu vas bien ? " Demanda l'homme. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se leva du sol et se dirigea vers le blond, plaçant une main inquiète sur son épaule.

Sabo sursauta au toucher, et c'était clair que Ace l'avait ressenti au vu de son expression confuse. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il pouvait sentir l'hallucination ? Est-ce que c'était possible au moins ? " Ça ne peut pas se produire. " Murmura t-il dans un état second. Était-il fou ?

Il sentit la main le secouer légèrement, rapportant son attention sur la réalité. Si il pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

" Oi, t'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrait t'asseoir. "

Sabo regarda l'homme, choqué de comment il semblait réel de si prés. " O-ouais. " Il fit son chemin jusqu'au canapé avec l'aide d'Ace et s'assit sur sa surface en tissu, se penchant en arrière pour avoir une position plus confortable. " Merci. " Il remercia l'hallucination, puis réalisa qu'il allait trop loin.

" Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? " Ace demanda, montrant une certaine préoccupation pour l'étranger.

" C-c'est juste que... C'est... " Sabo inspira profondément dans une tentative de se calmer. Ça a marché. Un peu. " Ça ne devrait pas être possible. "

Ace leva un sourcil. " De quoi ? "

Sabo soupira et commença à se masser les tempes pour apaiser son mal de tête. " Tu n'est pas réel. "

Cette fois, le visage de l'homme aux tâches de rousseur se tordit en un air incrédule. " Je suis réel. Je suis ici, non ? "

" Oui, c'est ça que je ne comprend pas. Tu ne devrait pas être ici. Tu ne devrait même pas exister. "

Les sourcils d'Ace se crispèrent à la dernière partie. " Tu as un problème avec moi ? "

Sabo soupira, sachant exactement comment son personnage réagirait à ces mots. Il détestait le degrés de précision qu'il avait. Il avait même la bonne tonalité. " Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que... Portgas D. Ace est un personnage, pas une vraie personne. "

" ...De quoi tu parle ? "

Se sentant assez calme pour se tenir debout, le blond enveloppa sa main autour du poignet d'Ace et le traîna hors de la salle, le traîna dans le couloir pour l'amener à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta à son bureau et saisit le carnet de croquis, le feuilletant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le character design du fils de Gold Roger. Il parcourut la page et frissonna aux similitudes avec l'homme derrière lui et lui tendit.

Ace détailla le dessin. Ça le montrait décontracté avec son chapeau orange et son collier de perles. Il y avait un gros plan de son poignard avec des lignes en décrivant chaque détails. C'était la même chose pour tout les autres accessoires. De l'autre coté de la page, était écrit en toutes petites lettres. Après la lecture de certaine d'entre elles, il remarqua que ça détaillait ses manières, ses habitudes, ses caractéristiques physiques et même sa narcolepsie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent durant la contemplation. " ... Qu'est ce que c'est ? "

" C'est toi. Partiellement. " Ace se tourna et lui donna un regard confus avant de retourner son attention vers le livre, scrutant d'avantage. " Portgas D. Ace est un personnage de mon roman. "

Les yeux d'Ace s'élargirent et il passa la main sur son image. C'était lui ? Il était juste quelque chose dessiné sur un morceau de papier ? "... Mais j'ai des souvenirs. T'est ridicule. "

Sabo laissa échapper un souffle frémissant quand il ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau et attrape le livre usé aux pages jaunis. Il l'a tenu fermement en face de son visage, priant pour que l'homme comprenne. Si il était vraiment le Ace qu'il avait écrit il était extrêmement têtu et le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre était de lui montrait l'ultime preuve. " Si tu est vraiment Ace, alors tout tes souvenirs proviennent de là. "

Ace parcouru les pages et lut tout ce qui parlait de lui. Tout était là. Le début parlait de sa capture et de sa détention à Impel Down, mais était principalement axé sur la tentative de Luffy a le sauvé. Ensuite la bataille de Marine Ford était présenté sous différents point de vues des personnages impliqués dans la guerre, y compris le sien. Ce qui l'effrayé le plus était que chacune de ses pensées y était mentionné et même des choses qu'il avait oublié. Tout les sentiments étaient exactes. Chaque événements étaient décrit de la même façons que dans ses souvenirs.

Alors qu'il atteignait les dernières pages, Sabo lui arracha des mains, supposant qu'il en avait assez vus. Il était un peu inquiet de la pâleur de l'homme. Son regard était totalement vide et il ne savait pas exactement comment il devait se sentir. Peut être que lui avoir expliqué n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

" Donc, tu dit que je ne suis pas réel ? "

Notant le choc dans la posture du pirate, Sabo l'amena sur son lit et le fit s'asseoir. Avec hésitation, il posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Ace. Après avoir eu une telle conversation avec lui, il commençait à douter que l'homme soit une hallucination, surtout avec les façons dont il était solide. Ou peut être était-il schizophrène. De toute façon, Ace semblait trop réel pour pouvoir l'ignorer. " Tu ne l'était pas. Mais maintenant tu est ici, donc tu doit l'être. "

 _Où je suis finalement arrivé à la fin de ma stabilité mentale._

Ace regarda le blond avec espoir. Il venait tout simplement de dire que sa vie n'avait était qu'une imagination, et il voulait quelque chose qui pourrait lui prouver le contraire. Il ne voulait pas que son existence ne soit qu'un mensonge.

" Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais ce qui est important est que tu existe maintenant. "

" Ouais, c'est cool et tout, mais rien de ce que je connais n'est réel. " A un certain point Ace s'était résigné à ce que disait le blond, mais à l'intérieur il se battait avec lui-même, ridiculisant ses prétentions.

" Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Juste, fait moi confiance, d'accord ? Je t'ai crée, après tout. "

Ace ricana. " Tu as fait un travail horrible. "

" Je ne peux pas croire qu'un de mes personnages vient de me critiquer. "

" Tu t'y fera. "

Sabo soupira. " Bon, puisque tu n'a pas d'endroit où aller, je vais te permettre de rester ici, mais juste... Essaye de ne rien casser, je sais comment tu peux être. "

Ace roula des yeux, mais commença à se calmer. " Très bien. Et... Merci. "

Le blond sourit, puis remit le carnet à sa place. " Quel genre de personne serais-je si je viré ma propre création ? "

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Ace ne reprenne la parole. " Comment tu t'appelle ? "

L'écrivain se tourna vers lui une nouvelle fois. Après que la vague de choc soit passé, il commençait à se sentir très excité à propos de la tournure des événements. Après tout, cet homme était le personnage qu'il avait pris d'affection au cours de l'écriture de son dernier ouvrage. Il se sentait mal pour cette dernière scène écrite dans son carnet et aider sa version réel, laver, en quelques sorte sa culpabilité. " Sabo. "

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre !

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire ainsi que ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je serais ravi de les lires ^^

A vendredi ! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Comment ça va ?

J'ai vu que le premier chapitre vous avez intéressés et avait apporté beaucoup de questions ! Et bien ce chapitre en apportera encore plus ! xD

Merci pour les reviews/follow/favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir ~

Je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 3, d'ici là, portez vous bien !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sabo tamponnait le coton mouillée de désinfectant sur une des nombreuses plaies très infectés d'Ace, causant à ce dernier de se détourner en grimaçant. Le blond soupira. " Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir fait si douillet. " Il taquina, suscitant un grognement du pirate.

" Tais-toi. J'aimerais voir comment tu te sentirais après t'être fait torturé par des marines. "

" Bon... Désolé pour ça. "

" Hm ? "

" C'est de ma faute si tu est blessé. Je l'ai écrit, après tout. " Il désinfecta une autre blessures et son front se plissa de culpabilité.

" Après avoir découvert que tu est la cause de tout le mal qui m'est arrivé, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je t'apprécie. "

La blond stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire, attristé par ces mots. Il attrapa un rouleau de bandage et du scotch, dans son kit médical. " Je ne l'aurais pas écrit si j'avais su que tu deviendrai réel. "

" Pourquoi j'ai été capturé ? " Ace leva les bras pour permettre au blond de passer les bandages autour de sa poitrine. Il le regarda d'un air las.

" Cause et effet simple, mon ami. " Lorsque Sabo a vu que le pirate ne comprenait pas, il décida d'élaborer. " Il fallait ça pour obtenir le résultat que je voulais. "

" Qui était... ? "

" Ton exécution. "

Ace gela à ces mots. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de Marine Ford. La dernière chose dont il se rappeler avant de tomber dans le salon de Sabo était d'avoir était libéré par Luffy. Le sentiment de liberté qui avait déferlé en lui lorsqu'on lui avait retiré les menottes de Granit Marin était encore vivace dans son esprit. Et puis d'un coup il se retrouvait là, dans le monde " réel ". Un monde dans lequel il ne devait pas exister.

" Que m'est-il arrivé après ma libération ? "

Sabo pâlit et cessa de bander les blessures pour regarder l'homme au tâches de rousseurs dans les yeux. " ... Tu ne te souviens pas ? "

Il secoua la tête.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Il commençait vraiment à se haïr pour toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait vivre à son personnage. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, pas vrai ? Comment était-il censé savoir qu'il allait venir à la vie, sortis de nulle part ? Ses personnages étaient censé n'être rien de plus que des pensées sur une page reliés par une succession d'événements reliés ensemble par son esprit. Des morceaux de son imagination. Et maintenant, il était confronté à l'un d'eux. " ... Tu est mort. "

" Quoi ? " Sabo tressaillit. L'ayant crée, il savait exactement quelle serait sa réaction. C'était une chose de l'imaginer mais une autre de la vivre, cependant. " Tu m'a tué ?! Luffy venait juste de me libérer ! "

" Je sais. "

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis mort ?! "

Le blond avala lourdement alors qu'il se préparait à expliquer. Il savait que ça allait mal finir. Probablement avec quelques blessures et des os brisés. Mais il ne voulait pas éviter la conversation, parce que en dépit d'être considéré comme un génie de la littérature, il était un crétin. " Je t'ai utilisé comme catalyseur pour motiver Luffy. " Il vit Ace pâlir. " Je devais lui donner une raison de devenir plus fort. Quelque chose qui lui fasse réaliser à quel point il était encore faible. "

" Et donc tu m'a tué ? " La voix de Ace était dangereusement sombre et menaçante. Il serrait les poings tellement fort qu'il en saignait presque. Son corps entier s'était raidit à l'aveux. Il était vraiment heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était reconnaissant d'être en vie et il se sentait aimé. Et puis il est mort et avait apprit que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

" Je ne voulais pas. " Sabo le regarda, les yeux emplis de regrets, avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois puis scotcha les bandages. " Même avant de le faire, je me sentais mal à ce sujet. "

"... Alors pourquoi ? Je suis sur que tu aurait pu trouver une autre façon de motiver mon frère. "

Sabo l'ignora et se leva, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. " Tu as faim ? "

" Oi ! Répond à ma question ! "

" Que dis-je ? Tu as toujours faim. " Il sorti une casserole et la mit dans l'évier avant de tourner le robinet. Pendant qu'elle se remplissait d'eau il prit un pot d'épice et le plaça sur le comptoir à coté du gaz. " Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la cuisine, cependant, je vais faire quelque chose de simple. Espérons que ça sera suffisant. "

Ace fit irruption dans la cuisine, agrippa l'épaule de Sabo et le tourna vers lui. " Putain ! Tu veut bien arrêter de m'ignorer ? "

Sabo soupira. " Je n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point tu avait mauvais caractère. "

Ace alluma son poing de feu, et le mit devant le blond pour lui rappeler ce qu'il pouvait faire. Sabo lui donna un regard ennuyé mais toutefois surpris et impressionné. Il se détendit et se pencha en arrière contre le comptoir. Son attitude rendit la manieur de feu encore plus furieux.

" Essaye, je t'en pris. "

"Bâtard arrogant. " Les épaules d'Ace commençait à trembler de colère.

" Je te connais mieux que tu te connais toi même. Tu ne le feras pas. "

" Qu'est ce qui te rend si sur ? "

La bouche de Sabo se courba dans un sourire. " Je le sais, parce que, malgré ton attitude tu est un gars décent. "

L'œil d'Ace se crispa. " A peine. "

" Il semble vraiment que tu ne te connaisse pas bien. " Avant de donner à Ace une chance de répondre, le blond avait saisi son avant-bras et tira le membre enflammé plus prés pour l'étudier. Le pirate le fixa étrangement.

" O-oi ! "

Il allait s'éloigner mais la main de Sabo était déjà immergé dans le brasier. Ace cligna des yeux, surpris, mais l'autre sourit quand il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas carbonisé.

" Quoi ? Tu n'a jamais réalisé ce contrôle sur ton pouvoir ? Je suppose que c'est normal, jamais tu ne te serait mis dans une situation où tu aurait risqué de brûler quelqu'un contre lequel tu ne te battait pas. " Lorsque l'écrivain leva les yeux, il vit une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux de sa création - un signe sur qu'il avait oublié sa question.

" Ça ne fait pas mal ... ? "

" Tes flammes ne sont pas chaude quand tu ne veux pas qu'elles le soient. Tu ne savait pas ? " Ace secoua la tête. " Cependant je suis surpris que tu ai toujours tes pouvoirs dans la réalité. "

" Vous n'avez pas de fruit du démon, ici ? "

" Non, je les ai crée pour mon hist- " Il remarqua que le lavabo était sur le point de déborder et se précipita vers le robinet. " Merde ! " Il coupa l'eau et tira la casserole sur le comptoir, essayant les cotés. Après qu'il fut satisfait de la façon dont s'était sec, il hissa la casserole sur la cuisinière et l'a allumé, plaçant un couvercle sur le dessus pour laisser bouillir.

Ace le regarda simplement, se demanda pourquoi le blond faisait une si grosse affaire pour un peu d'eau renversée.

Sabo recula, plaçant son index et son pouce sur son menton dans un regard de contemplation. Il savait que ce ne serait pas assez pour nourrir l'abîme qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il regretta soudainement d'avoir donner aux frères D. cet insatiable appétit. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait déjà ? Eh bien, peu importe. Il devait juste penser à autre chose pour le nourrir.

" Va trouver quelque chose à faire pendant que je prépare le dîner. Je t'appellerai quand ça sera fait. "

" Avec ça ? " Il demanda, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Sabo, l'étrange dispositif de cuisson. Ça ressemblait à une poêle mais d'une forme étrangère.

" Tu est un garçon intelligent. Allez, va chercher quelque chose. "

Sabo perçut quelques injures entres deux grognements, émanant de l'homme avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, laissant le blond fouiller dans son stock de nourriture. Il grimaça en ouvrant le réfrigérateur; Il était presque vide, à part quelques fruits et légumes. Il haussa les épaules, faisant une note mentale d'aller faire les courses dans la matinée. Il a tout retiré et placé sur le comptoir. En regardant le monticule, il soupira, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais autant eu à cuisiner. Il retroussa ses manches et s'avança.

* * *

Après avoir atterri dans le salon, Ace fixa les nombreuses décorations étranges qui ornaient les étagères. La plupart était similaire à ce qu'il y avait dans son monde mais... différent. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mettre le désordre mais il était censé se distraire, non ?

Il y avait une petite boite rectangulaire sur la table. Paresseusement il la ramassa et l'étudia et la retournant dans tout les sens. Il enfonça distraitement son doigt sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un œil sur le devant. Une lumière rouge apparu alors qu'il appuyait sur les autres touches. Il leva la boite et parcouru la pièce au travers de l'écran. C'est comme un escargot de surveillance.

Après s'être lassé de la boite, il décida de mieux explorer la chambre. Il y avait une étagère entièrement remplis de livre. Il se rapprocha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu. Il lu le titre " One Piece " et l'auteur écrivait simplement son nom comme " Sabo ". C'est lui qui écrivait ça ? Il parcourut le livre et écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que tout cela était une partie de son monde. Luffy semblait être le personnage principal. Ça commençait avec lui, flottant dans un tonneau et se faisant remonter par un bateau. Il arrêta de lire là, pour pouvoir chercher d'autres livres. Ceux sur la première rangée était tous des suites à celui qu'il avait dans la main. Il replaça le premier et en prit un autre, en feuilletant une fois de plus. A l'arrière se trouvait des croquis pour certains des personnages qui serait introduits dans le prochain livre. Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère sa propre conception. Il y avait une brève biographie en dessous, déclarant qu'il était le frère aîné et l'un des commandants de Barbe-Blanche, mais il n'y avait rien au sujet de son passé, comme il y avait pour certains personnages. Une petit note attira son attention.

 _Je dis ça parce que je sais que certains vont le remettre en question; Non je ne plaisante pas avec la tatouage sur son bras. Je sais, je sais, vous voulez le savoir, non ? Eh bien, vous allez devoir attendre. Et ne retenez pas votre souffle car je ne l'expliquerai pas dans le prochain livre. Disons juste que j'ai des plans pour plus tard et restons en là, d'accord ? Sentez vous libre d'imaginer, vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission de toute façon._

Ace fronça les sourcils. En y repensant il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait un S barré d'une croix dans son tatouage. En faite il ne se souvenait même pas de se l'être fait faire. Pourquoi était-ce ? Même si il venait d'un stupide bouquin il devait savoir quelque chose comme ça, non ? Il faudrait demander au stupide blond plus tard.

Fermant le bouquin, il remit tout en place et se mit face à la deuxième rangée. Plutôt que de trouver des livres imprimés et soignés comme au dessus, il fut accueilli par des vieux livres à spirales usés. Ils avaient l'air si vieux qu'ils semblaient pouvoir tomber en miettes à tout moment. Prudemment il en retira un de l'étagère et l'ouvrit, rencontrant de belles notes d'encres. Sur la première page était inscrit " Vol. 1 " et quelques noms y étaient énumérés. Un se détachait du reste -Monkey D. Luffy. Il tourna la page, et vit que le carnet contenait presque les mêmes choses que le roman publié. Un brouillon ?

Le deuxième carnet contenait une série de dessin de personnage griffonner paresseusement sur le papier ligné. Quelques un ressemblaient à Luffy, et une série était dédiée aux membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille qu'il avait rencontré à Alabasta.

Il continua de feuilleter et s'arrêta sur un dessin un peu différent des autres. Au lieu d'un simple design c'était un dessin de trois jeunes garçons. Le premier ressemblait à Luffy et l'autre était probablement Ace, mais le troisième lui était inconnu. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme noir orné d'une paire de lunettes, une chemise blanche avec des habits bleu au dessus. Ses cheveux était claire et Ace remarqua qu'il y avait une ressemblance entre le garçon et l'homme qui l'hébergeait -Sabo. Chacun tenait un gros tuyau de métal, ils souriaient et riaient ensemble. _C'est quoi cette histoire, exactement ?_

Décidant ne pas vouloir s'y attarder, il fit face à la dernière rangée. Il y trouva plusieurs ouvrages publiés par Sabo qui ne faisait pas partie de la série One Piece. Ils étaient tous différents; en style, en genre, en date, mais tous publiés dans les sept dernière années. Il était curieux...

Une sonnerie forte retentit de l'appareil prés de l'étagère et le fit sursauter, laissant tomber le livre dans lequel il était en train de fouiner. Il le remit précipitamment à sa place et se retourna pour regarder l'engin qui hurlait. La sonnerie était semblable à un Den Den Mushi. Etait-ce son équivalent dans ce monde ? Prudemment il le prit et le plaça à son oreille.

" Oi, Sabo ? "

" Non, c'est- "

" Tu as laissé le téléphone sonné longtemps; je croyais que tu était sorti ! "

" Téléphone ? "

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas venir demain, quelque chose vient de changer. Désolé ! " Il entendit un soupir à travers le téléphone. " Mais ce week-end, je te promet ! Oh, et Mark veut le manuscrit avant Jeudi sinon il viendra te rendre visite. Shishishi ! "

Les yeux d'Ace doublèrent de taille. " Lu- "

" Bye ! "

Click.

Il resta là avec un regard stupéfait sur son visage, écoutant la tonalités. " Luffy... ? "


	3. Chapter 3

Et le chapitre trois ~

Quelques réponses aujourd'hui, même si j'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous l'avaient déjà deviné !

Merci pour vos reviews/follows/favorites ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'incite à faire de mon mieux pour traduire cette histoire et vous offrir quelque chose de bien!

On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre quatre !

 **Bonne Lecture ! ~**

* * *

Sabo arriva dans le salon en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon. Il regarda curieusement l'expression d'Ace qui tenait toujours le téléphone et qui le fixait essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il marcha vers l'homme et saisit le dispositif de sa main et le plaça sur le récepteur. L'autre ne bougeait toujours pas.

" Je suppose que tu as répondu. Qui c'était ? "

"...Luffy... "

" Hm ? "

Ace refoula ses sentiments et regarda intensément dans les yeux bleus encore plus sérieux que plus tôt dans la soirée. " Je croyais que tu avait dit que mon monde était seulement un endroit dans une histoire que tu avait écrit. "

" Ça l'est. Plus ou moins. "

" Alors pourquoi Luffy est ici ? "

Sabo cligna des yeux puis il soupira, relâchant ses épaules. Il se gratta la tête en pensant à la meilleur façon de pouvoir expliquer. " Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense. "

" Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? "

" ... Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas qu'un simple personnage qui m'est venus à l'esprit comme pour toi. Il est basé sur une personne que je connais. "

" Le gars du téléphone ? "

" Correct. " Il vit le visage d'Ace se baisser dans la déception, et Sabo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié. Après tout, il avait était enlevé à tout ce qu'il connaissait et aux gens qu'il aimait. Si il restait dans le monde réel il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Luffy. Si il repartait, il reviendrait à l'état de mots sur une feuille de papier -un personnage mort sacrifié.

" Il s'appelle Luffy aussi, et... " Que pouvait-il dire pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Il savait tout à propos d'Ace et pourtant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. " Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? "

" Qu'il ne venait pas demain. Et il a aussi parlé d'un Mark. "

Les yeux de Sabo s'élargirent. " A cause du manuscrit de Jeudi. " Il pâlit d'un coup, sachant qu'il devrait se mettre à travailler pendant le repas pour avoir fini avant la date prévus. Si il demandait une autre rallonge de temps, il était sur d'avoir des problèmes avec son éditeur... Encore une fois.

* * *

" ... Qu'est ce que c'est ? " Ace demanda, en regardant le plat sur la table de la salle à manger.

" Le diner. " Sabo répondit simplement, ne levant pas une seule fois les yeux de son écran. Il détestait écrire pendant qu'il mangeait, mais parfois c'était nécessaire, surtout avec la rapidité à laquelle son éditeur lui demandait de travailler.

" ... Le diner ? " Le pirate regarda le repas en face de lui et l'examina soigneusement, à la recherche de quelque chose de spécifique. Quand il comprit qu'il ne trouverai pas ce qu'il cherchait, il fronça les sourcils. " ... Où est la viande ? "

" Il n'y en a pas. "

" Pourquoi ? "

le blond soupira et détourna les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur portable, mais ses doigts ne cessèrent pas pour autant de bouger. " Je suis végétarien, et ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais prévu d'avoir un trou noir comme toi qui me fasse grâce de sa présence ce soir. "

" Végétarien ? C'est quoi ça ? "

Il leva une main de son clavier pour venir se masser la tempe. " Ça veut dire que je ne mange pas de viande. "

" Quoi ? Pourquoi ? " Le concept en lui-même déconcerté Ace. Il ne s'imaginait pas, ne pas pouvoir manger de viande. Et d'une certaine manière il plaignait Sabo -quel type de monde était-ce pour empêcher les gens de manger de la vraie nourriture ? _Je commence à penser comme Luffy..._

" J'ai mes raisons. "

" Comme ? "

" Tais toi et mange. "

Ace fit une mine renfrognée à l'homme assis en face de lui, puis se concentra sur la nourriture. Ça n'avait pas l'air mauvais, malgré l'absence de sa nourriture favorite. Il obtempéra et commença à dévorer la soupe, la salade, les plats d'accompagnement... Tout. Il leva les yeux vers son hôte. Il était étrangement concentré. Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnu le blond continuait de taper sur la machine. Cette chose était si importante ? Ça semblait, au vu de l'application de l'homme.

Quelques fois, après un certain temps, Sabo regardait son carnet sur la table à coté de lui, et brisé sa concentration assez longtemps pour prendre quelque chose à manger. C'était le carnet de sa chambre, celui où était détaillé Impel Down et Marine Ford. Cette étranges chose avait-elle un rapport avec l'histoire ?

" Qu'est ce que tu fait ? " Il demanda finalement.

" Je tape le reste du chapitre. " Répondit le blond, mâchant lentement sa nourriture. C'était étrange la façon dont il ne clignait pas des yeux.

 _... Taper ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas en demander plus..._

" Tu n'écrit pas déjà sur des livres ? "

" J'ai besoin d'une copie numérique. "

Numérique ?

" Alors pourquoi écrire dans ce carnet ? "

" Je me sens plus immergé dans l'intrigue si je fais le brouillon à la main. "

" ... Je vois. " Il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais Sabo ne semblait pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions donc il garda le silence et termina docilement son repas. Mais il avait toujours envie de viande.

* * *

Ils étaient dans la chambre depuis un certain temps maintenant. Sabo taper à son bureau et Ace était à la recherche de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Finalement le pirate s'était installé sur une chaise et se battait pour rester éveillé; il n'avait pas dormis depuis plus de vingt quatre heures. D'abord il était à Marine Ford et ensuite il s'était retrouvé là, dans la " réalité " et il était plus qu'épuisé. En plus la guérison de ses blessures lui drainait toute son énergie. Il était à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts.

Sabo le remarqua.

" Va dormir. Tu peux prendre mon lit pour ce soir. " _C'est pas comme si je pouvais me reposer en sachant que Marck ne va pas me lâcher pour le manuscrit._

" ... Tu est sur ? " il demanda, la voix instable dans un état de pure fatigue.

" Ouais. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin d'un lit, donc c'est bon. "

" ...Merci. "

Ace tituba vers le matelas et tomba dessus instantanément endormi. L'écrivain roula des yeux. Il l'enviait parce qu'il avait connu des insomnies tout au long de sa vie. Peut être que c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait fait narcoleptique; Contraste avec la réalité.

Peu de temps après, Sabo s'étira et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Un chapitre de fini. Il devait maintenant taper les deux derniers. Il avait déjà fait le plan de ce qui devait arriver et ce qui était susceptible d'être fait le lendemain, lui laissant deux jours pour tout retaper et soumettre le manuscrit à son éditeur avant que celui-ci ne ressente le besoin de lui rendre une petite visite.

Ce chapitre était celui où il racontait le passé d'Ace et Luffy. Leurs moments ensemble, plus précisément. Il ajoutera un autre personnage aussi. Ce gamin serait une représentation de lui, et portera le même nom. Ils seraient liés par un serment de fraternité, et deviendrait, d'une manière similaire à Ace, un catalyseur à travers sa mort. Ecrire cette scène ne serait pas aussi dur que pour un autre personnage, car dans un sens, c'était lui-même.

Il se tourna vers le pirate endormi et sourit; il était à la fois surpris et un peu heureux que Ace ne semblait pas le mettre en lien avec l'enfant de son passé. Lui dire que le Luffy de son monde, n'était pas son vrai frère pourrait porter à confusion. Lui expliquer, s'il il réalisait, que le Sabo de son passé n'était autre que le Sabo qui l'a crée, risquerait de poser plus de problème.

Quand Ace se réveilla, il ne souvenait plus d'où il était. La pièce lui était étrangère et dégageait une chaleur que sa cellule d'Impel Down ne dégageait pas. Il était heureux de ne plus se trouvait enchaîné à un mur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Sa confusion grandit quand il se tourna vers la gauche et aperçu un homme blond dormir la tête sur un bureau. Lentement il se dirigea vers l'étranger, naturellement méfiant après avoir était enfermé si longtemps dans cette fichu prison marine. Une fois qu'il vu son visage, les souvenirs de la journée précédente inondèrent son esprit. C'est vrai, il était un personnage dans le livre du gars, et était venu " à la vie " dans son salon. A force de répéter cette histoire dans sa tête, il commençait à croire que cette situation n'était qu'un rêve. La seul chose qui confirmé la réalité était le carnet sous les bras du blond.

Ace le fit glissait hors des bras de Sabo et s'abaissa pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Ça aurait du expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son frère après la guerre, mais la page détaillait entièrement leur passé. Un garçon noble avec eux était mentionné.

 _Quoi ? Je ne..._

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa pensée, sa tête commença à tourner. Il laissa tomber le livre, il attrapa son crane dans une faible tentative d'arréter la douleur. Il vit à peine Sabo se réveiller et de dire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Les coups dans sa tête se faisait de plus en plus rapide et fort.

Sabo regarda, les yeux écarquillés, le pirate à ses pieds, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il s'accroupit et posa une main douce sur le dos du pirate. Quand il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Cela augmenta son inquiétude. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour réussir à hisser le brun sur le lit et vérifier sa température. Il avait de la fièvre, mais pourquoi ? Il semblait parfaitement bien aller, avant.

" Je vais- " Il s'arrêta en réalisant que Ace s'était déjà évanoui.

* * *

Ce ne fut que dans l'après midi que Ace se réveilla. Sabo le soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait, et s'était installé pour attendre. il s'était préparé un repas plus tôt, en essayant de se distraire et d'alléger ses soucis. Il détestait la façon dont il s'était attacher au pirate revenu à la vie, seulement un jour après son arrivée.

Quand les yeux d'Ace s'ouvrirent, Sabo sauta de sa chaise pour se mettre immédiatement à son chevet. Il laissa échapper un souffle, le pirate ne semblait pas avoir mal.

" Comment tu te sent ? "Il demanda en essayant de garder sa voix basse au cas où l'homme aurait encore un mal de tête.

Ace regarda l'homme aux yeux bleu en essayant d'ajuster sa vue. Quand il réussit à discerner les cheveux blonds il fit un effort de plus. " ...Sabo ? "

Le blond était curieux de connaitre sa réaction, pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question, mais parce qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître son visage. Il était peut être encore fatigué à cause de l'heure ? " Ouai, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? "

"... Je pense. " Répondit Ace, balayant ses cheveux d'une main. " Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Tu as eu de la fièvre. Toute la journée. "

" Oh... "

" Je t'ai préparé un peu de nourriture, attend j'ar- "

" Sabo. " il commença dans une tentative de capter l'attention de l'autre avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Le blond le regarda curieusement. Il était sur le point de se diriger vers la cuisine pour réchauffer le repas, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit son nom être appelé. " ...Oui ? "

" Je me souviens. "

Sabo cligna des yeux et pencha la tête, se demandant de quoi le pirate parlait. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. A part sa mort bien sur. " A propos de quoi ? "

" Je me souviens. " Ace répéta. Il saisit les couvertures qu'il le couvrait. Les dents serrés et le front plissés, il laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Il était en colère contre lui-même. " ... Comment j'ai pu t'oublier ? "

Après un bref instant à réfléchir, Sabo commença à comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il se mordit la lèvre; Ace le liait à son frère du passé, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas avant car il n'était pas encore apparu dans l'histoire. Il semblait que même dans la réalité, son cerveau était toujours connecté au monde fictif. Quel que soit la chose que Sabo pouvait écrire dans One Piece à propos d'Ace, ça serait automatiquement transféré dans les souvenirs du brun. Était-ce la cause de sa fièvre ? Son esprit devant s'adapter aux nouvelles informations ?

Il devrait passer par une explication détaillé sur le fait que le Sabo du livre n'était pas la même personne que lui, mais ça devait attendre. Ace avait l'air épuisé, et ne serait pas en mesure de tout comprendre, ou pas beaucoup. Cependant, lorsque cette conversation aurait lieu, il savait que ça serait difficile. Ace était têtu et quelque peu sentimental et ne le croirait pas au premier abord. Il devra se battre avec lui même.

" ...Reste juste. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. "

" Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit ? "

" Hein ? "

" ... Tu savait que je ne me souvenait pas, pas vrai ? Alors, pourquoi tu n'a rien dit ? "

" Ace... " Sabo se gratta la tête. Que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait rien dire au garçon, à peine remis de plus tôt, car toutes explications lui passerait au dessus de la tête. " C'est pas ce que tu pense. " Il répéta la même phrase que la nuit précédente.

" Que veux tu dire ? "

" Il suffit de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accord ? Je vais t'expliquer quand tu te sentiras mieux. "

" Très bien. Je n'oublis pas. "

" J'en suis bien conscient. "

Avec ça, le blond sortit de la chambre. Ace regarda le plafond, seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait oublié son propre frère. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que son enfance était vierge. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré une partie de ses souvenirs, il était certains qu'il y en avait qui manqué encore. Après avoir réfléchi assez longtemps, il a constaté qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien entre l'age de dix ans et dix sept ans. Les souvenirs reprenait à partir du moment où il devenait pirate. Et même là encore c'était brumeux. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il était heureux, il avait retrouvé Sabo. Mais ensuite il a réalisé que son frère prétendait être le créateur de One Piece, ce qui était censé être leur monde. Il a affirmé avoir crée Ace. Mais il faisait parti de ce monde aussi, non ? N'était-il pas une partie de l'histoire ?

Grognant d'agacement, Ace roula sur le coté. Son esprit était trop nuageux pour penser à des choses irritantes comme ça. Il allait juste s'assurer que le blond lui expliquerait tout quand il se sentirait mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

" Alors ? "

" Hm ? "

" Tu avait quelque chose à expliquer. "

" Je suis un peu occupé. " Sabo déclara, en tapant sur sa machine, ses doigts dansant sur le clavier. " Attends jusqu'à demain. "

" Oh non, tu va me dire. Tu sait quelque chose que je ne sait pas, pas vrai ? "

" Peut être. " Répondit-il, regardant par dessus son épaule, l'homme derrière lui assis sur le lit. Il préférait repousser la conversation et finir tranquillement son manuscrit. Il ne voulait vraiment pas dépassé la date limité sous peine d'être sanctionné une nouvelle fois. Il en avait assez eu. " Laisse moi travailler. "

Ace tira ses lèvres dans une ligne, plissant son front. " Ce n'était pas une question. "

" Donc que va tu faire ? Carboniser ton frère ? Un peu cruel, non ? "

" Bien sur que non... "

Le blond poussa un soupir et ferma son ordinateur portable, donnant toute son attention au pirate. Si il voulait continuer à travailler, il savait qu'il faudrait donner à Ace ce qu'il voulait. Impatient comme il était, il ne pouvait attendre. " Ecoute, Ace, le Sabo que tu connait n'est pas moi. "

"... Quoi ? "

" C'est juste un personnage basé sur moi. "

" Mais tu es- "

" Oui, nous sommes pareils. Mais si tu y pense bien, il y des différences entres nous. " A en juger par son expression, Ace l'avait quelque peu remarqué.

"... Pourquoi tu fait ça ? " Il demanda d'un ton blasé qui remplaça son ancien énervement. C'était très décevant d'apprendre que ses retrouvailles avec son frère était imaginaire.

" Faire quoi ? "

" Basé un personnage sur toi même. " Il passa une main sur son front. " Ça n'a pas de sens. "

"... Il y a une raison. " Sabo ne voulait pas le dire, cependant. Il ne le fera pas. Mais Ace semblait voir quelque chose dans ses yeux. _Je dois être assez prévisible maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, pas vrai ?_ " Tout ce que tu doit comprendre, c'est que je ne suis pas lui, daccord ? "

" Tu continu d'éviter mes questions. "

" Tu viens de mon esprit, tu devrait comprendre. "

" Petit malin. "

" Tête de mule immature. "

Le silence.

Sabo soupira et se massa la tempe. Il se disputé avec un de ses personnages. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette situation... Et il mentirait en disant que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait toujours était tout seul dans cet appartement, spacieux et terriblement vide. Et comme un cadeau pour son invité qui venait brisé cette routine vide et monotone, il supposa que ça serait juste de lui expliquer.

" Tu ne te rappeler pas de ton frère parce qu'il n'existait pas dans ta réalité. " L'homme aux taches de rousseurs cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne saisissant clairement pas le concept. " La nuit dernière je l'ai rajouté dans l'histoire. J'était en train d'écrire ton passé. Il a était ajouté à ton histoire, c'est pour ça que tu te rappelle de lui. Tu comprend ? "

Ace baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et analysa les paroles du blond. Il fronça ses sourcils, en pleine concentration. " Donc la fièvre et la migraine... "

" Probablement un effet secondaire, oui. " Lorsque Sabo vit qu'Ace ne répondait pas, il décida de lui faire entendre une de ses préoccupations. " J'ai un chapitre de plus à écrire pour conclure le flashback... Mais, si je l'écris... "

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir; Ace comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il était susceptible de sentir la même douleur que la dernière fois, et de s'évanouir à nouveau. Les événements se répéterait et il serait cloué au lit, le temps que ses nouveaux souvenirs prenne place dans sa tête. Mais la douleur ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait survécu à d'innombrable torture et quelque chose comme ça n'était rien pour lui. Donc...

" Fait le. " Il commanda, fixant toujours ses genoux. Sa voix était ferme et sure. Peser le pour et le contre était facile. Bien sur il souffrirait. Mais ça en valait surement la peine.

Sabo soupira. " Tais toi, stupide crétin. Je ne vais pas intentionnellement faire souffrir quelqu'un pour le bien de mon travail. Contrairement à ce que les gens pense, je ne suis pas si cruel. " Le blond ouvrit son ordinateur portable, et tapa à nouveau. Il changerait la fin du chapitre s'il le fallait. Après avoir vu l'une des personnes les plus fortes qu'il ai jamais imaginé, rendu aussi impuissant comme à l'aube, il ne voulait pas le faire à nouveau.

" Juste... Fait le, d'accord ? J'irais bien. D'ailleurs... " Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers l'auteur. " Je ne me souviendrais pas si tu ne le fait pas, pas vrai ? "

" C'est ça... "

" Je veux connaitre mon passé. Même si il est horrible. Je me sens ... Incomplet. "

Sabo arrêta de taper pour regarder curieusement le pirate. Comment se sentirait-il s'il savait que sa vie, sa personnalité et tout le reste était déterminé par un étranger ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Et si il voyait la mort de son frère devant ses yeux ?

"... D'accord. "

* * *

Finalement !

Sabo se pencha en arrière, étira ses bras et fit craquer ses doigts, heureux d'avoir fini le chapitre. Ses mains étaient raides et douloureuse de leur danse, et il était heureux de leur accordé une pause. Que ferait-il sans ses mains, sérieusement ? Il regarda autour de la salle cherchant son invité. Il avait donné quartier libre à Ace. Il était autorisé à aller où il voulait et faire ce qu'il voulait dans l'appartement, à condition que rien ne soit cassé. Et d'être maintenant dans un monde étranger, avec des tas de nouvelles choses à découvrir le rendait curieux.

Le blond se lave de sa chaise de bureau et se traîna dans le couloir en direction du salon. Il s'arrêta quand il repéra le jeune homme, assis sur le canapé un livre à la main. C'était le deuxième tome de One Piece. Ses yeux s'adoucirent en regardant l'homme lire. Que pensait-il en apprenant les aventures de son frère ? Les yeux du pirate était mélancolique.

Ace remarqua l'écrivain et détourna brièvement les yeux du livre.

" Tu déteste lire. " Sabo déclare en marchant dans la pièce.

" Pas vraiment. " Ace corrigea en tournant la page. " Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de m'y intéresser. "

Sabo répéta ces mots dans sa tête, les méditant. Il n'avait jamais écrit dans son histoire que Portgas D. Ace n'était pas intéressé par la lecture. Le concept fascinait le blond. Tout aspect du caractère d'Ace qui n'était pas explicitement mentionné dans le roman restait inconnu du pirate en question. Peut être qu'il ne le connaissait pas autant qu'il le pensait.

" Luffy a traversait beaucoup d'aventure pas vrai ? "

Le commentaire d'Ace cassa les pensées du blond. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme aux taches de rousseurs en notant le sourire à peine visible sur son visage. " Je suppose. "

" Je ne savais rien à propos de ça. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu des histoires mais... je me sens comme si j'avais manqué une grande partie de sa vie. " A t-il dit, laissant traîner ses doigts sur la page.

" C'est normal. Vous aviez tout les deux vos propres vies à vivre. "

" Ouais je sais. Mais c'est quand même énervant. " Ace regarda fixement les mots écrit sur la page, se rappelant que ces mots étaient ce qui le faisait exister, lui, et tout ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait. Juste des mots sur une page, mais il pouvait clairement voir Luffy sourire, Marco tirait la tronche, Thatch rire... " Je pensais qu'un jour nous pourrions voyagé ensemble, après que notre aventure soit terminée. "

Sabo eut un pincement de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Quand il avait écrit la mort d'Ace, il avait fait en sorte de le faire partir sans regret, complètement résigné à son sort.

" Merci de m'avoir aimé. "

Il était là, inconscient de ça. Pour une raison ou une autre, il était apparu dans la réalité sans aucuns souvenirs de sa mort. Il ne se souvenait plus des paroles d'Akainu ou des cris de Luffy. Il ne souvenait pas de sa dernière pensée avant sa mort alors qu'il avait goûté au bonheur en voyant toutes ces personnes se battre pour le sauvé. Tout ce qu'il connaissait était le début d'un voyage et un arrêt brusque. Tout ça était la faute de Sabo.

" Hé. " Ace commença, captant l'attention de l'autre.

" Hm ? "

" C'est quoi le problème avec le tatouage sur mon bras ? "Il pointa le S barré entre les lettres. Après avoir vu les croquis et les notes sur le carnet il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Et plus il y pensait, plus ça le gênait. Selon la note ce n'était pas une erreur, alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Quel était la raison de ce S ?

Sabo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre à quoi Ace faisait allusion. Parce que Ace ne savait pas que son frère était mort, il ignorait la signification de ce tatouage. Mais pouvait-il lui dire ? Non, bien sur que non. _" Ton frère est mort et c'est pour lui rendre hommage."_ Ça ne lui rapporterait rien d'autre qu'un poing dans le visage. Mais si il voulait que Sabo commence le prochain chapitre, en dépit de la douleur, il le saurait en moins de vingt quatre heures. Et lui dire à l'avance engendrerait des questions sur...

Merde. Aucun doute qu'Ace le harcèlerait à ce sujet.

" Ce n'est rien, juste une erreur. " Sabo déclara, essayant d'éviter le sujet.

Les yeux d'Ace se rétrécirent, captant le mensonge. " Non c'est pas vrai. Tu l'a toi même dit dans ton livre que ce n'en était pas une. "

" Tu as vu ? "

" Oui. "

" ... Eh bien, tu voit ... " Après avoir foudroyait du regard pendant plusieurs secondes Sabo soupira. " Tu verras ce soir, d'accord ? "

" D'accord. " Ace n'était pas d'humeur à discuter... Pour une fois. Au lieu de ça, ils se releva du canapé et remit le livre dans la bibliothèque pour prendre le suivant. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce que son frère avait vécu à travers son voyage, surtout si il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Soulagé d'avoir échapper à la question, Sabo se dirigea vers la porte. Il était encore trop mal pour reprendre l'écriture et se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il décrocha un long manteau et le passa par dessus ses épaules. Il prit ses clés. " J'ai quelque chose à faire. Ça va aller tout seul ? "

Ace se moqua. " Tu donne l'impression que je suis un gamin. "

" Tu agis comme tel parfois. "

" Tais toi, stupide blond. "


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Comment ça va ?

Alors au programme aujourd'hui, entrée d'un nouveau personnage et une nouvelle surprenant pour notre pirate ! ( J'adore ce passage ^^ )

Merci pour les reviews vraiment sympa que je reçois, les follows et favorites, vous êtes top ~

A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 6 !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Ace lu de nouveau le mot, comme si il allait changer. C'est ce que Sabo appelait une explication pour la raison de sa mort, pas vrai ? Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'homme aux taches de rousseurs. Quand il était petit, il avait prévu de prendre son frère comme navigateur dans son équipage, mais quand il a formé l'équipage des Spades il n'y était pas. C'était comme si ils avaient formé des équipages différents, mais... Ce n'était pas ça. Si ?

Alors que tout les autres croquis avait une description complète sur eux, Sabo avait seulement trois lignes. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Les mains tremblantes, il remit le livre et attrapa l'un des carnets en dessous, retrouvant l'image des trois garçons souriants avec leurs tuyau en métal. La veille il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le troisième mais maintenant évident grâce à ses nouveaux souvenirs. C'était un dessin de lui avec ses frère lors ce qu'ils étaient ensemble, enfants.

Ace regarda curieusement le coin droit du dessin. Son expression devint confuse. Le dessin était datée et avait était dessiné trois ans avant la sortie du second livre - celui où se trouvait sa biographie - et quatre ans avant le premier. Mais Ace n'avait était implanté dans l'histoire qu'au troisième livre. Selon toutes vraisemblances, il n'avait pas était conçu avant ça...

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter et il lâcha le carnet. Sabo était de retour ? Pourquoi il n'entrait pas ? Ace ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dans ses pensées et sa surprise fut rapidement remplacé par de l'énervement. Il avait quelques questions pour le bâtard blond.

Déambulant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit prêt à hurler des insultes en demandant pourquoi il avait appeler son frère un " catalyseur " mais les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas le blond à la porte. Enfin c'était un blond, mais pas celui qu'il attendait, surtout que c'était un qui n'était pas censé exister ici.

" Marc... " Il ne put finir le nom. Premièrement Luffy et ensuite lui ? Au début il avait cru que son coéquipier venait du livre, ou que l'histoire de Sabo n'était qu'un mensonge, mais en regardant de plus prés, il se rendit compte que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Il portait des lunettes et une tenue d'affaire qui, pour Ace, semblait très contraignante.

Les yeux du blond se rétrécirent pendant qu'il scrutait l'étranger devant lui, le regardant de toute sa hauteur. C'était étrange pour Sabo d'avoir quelqu'un chez lui alors que la date limite approcher. Surtout un gars torse nu, bandé de partout.

" Qui es-tu ? " Il demanda d'un ton accusateur, toujours en fixant le garçon.

" Je... " Ace ne savait pas quoi dire. Marco ne le reconnaissait pas, alors...

 _" ...Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas qu'un simple personnage qui m'est venus à l'esprit comme pour toi. Il est basé sur une personne que je connais. "_

Il repensa aux paroles de Sabo et réalisa que l'homme devant lui était tout simplement l'alter ego de son ami dans ce monde. Il ne le connaissait pas. Comment devait-il l'expliquer ? " S-Sabo me laisse rester ici. " Il réussit à bégayer dans sa confusion.

Le blond hocha la tête distinctement, avant de force le chemin à l'intérieur. Bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait, cette réponse lui suffisait. Il enleva ses chaussures avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. " Où est-il ? "

" Sorti. " Ace répondit simplement, méditant toujours sur la relation de l'autre Marco avec l'écrivain.

Il soupira. " Je suis Mark. Son rédacteur en chef. "

... Mark ? Mark ? Quel nom pourri. Ace ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Puis il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Luffy au téléphone.

 _" Oh, et Mark veut le manuscrit avant Jeudi sinon il viendra te rendre visite. "_

C'était donc ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais ce n'était pas encore Jeudi. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Non pas que Ace se plaignait de voir un visage familier.

" Ace. " Dit-il simplement. Il se sentait bizarre de se présenter à son coéquipier. Après tout, ils naviguaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans.

L'éditeur semblait l'examiner ou attendre quelque chose mais il se détourna.

Marco - Ace refusait d'utiliser son nom- regarda les feuilles volantes et les cahiers éparpillés autour de la table du salon sur le plancher et soupira. Il se pencha et ramassa le désordre avant de tout plaça en une pile ordonné. " Il est sans espoir... " Il marmonna en ramassant les feuilles sous la table. Apparemment, le désordre était monnaie courante dans l'appartement de Sabo.

Après avoir terminé son nettoyage, le blond regarda Ace d'un air sérieux. " Je me fiche que tu reste avec lui, mais n'interfère pas avec ton travail. C'est la seule chose qui le garde sain d'esprit en ce moment. "

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ace n'était pas sur, mais hocha la tête distraitement.

Alors que la situation devenait de plus en plus maladroite, ils entendirent le bruit de la serrure. Les deux regardèrent l'homme fatigué qui entra en portant une multitude de sacs. Ils remarquèrent qu'il était trempé et avait la respiration lourde.

" Pluie de merde. " Gémit-il en enlevant sa veste. Quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua le vieil homme assis sur son canapé et le pirate confus au milieu de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " Il demanda, agacé, en croisant les bras.

" Je suis venus vérifier tes progrès. " Marco répondit simplement, pas du tout perturbé par le déplaisir évident qu'engendrait sa présence.

" Ça avance bien. Maintenant que tu sait, tu peut partir. "

" Je ne partirai pas sans voir. "

" Tu est en intrusion, tu sait. "

" Je sais. "

" Alors sort. "

" Cesse d'être immature et montre moi. C'est pour ton travail. "

" Il reste encore deux jours. "

" Occupe toi de tes affaires. "

" Ce sont mes affaires. "

Donnant un grognement exaspéré, Sabo parcourut le couloir et disparut dans sa chambre. Ace cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ça depuis le temps qu'il était ici où bien même dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de son frère de One Piece. C'était étrange de voir à quel point la simple présence de Marco pouvait mettre Sabo en colère. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Était-ce la relation normal entre un auteur et un éditeur ? Ou...

Lorsque Sabo est revenu, il poussa son ordinateur portable dans les bras de l'homme à lunettes, et demanda à Ace de le suivre. Il ramassa ses sacs et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et les déposa sur la table.

Ace cligna des yeux devant les sacs. A l'intérieur de l'un deux se trouvait des vêtements.

" Ils sont pour toi. Et je vais nettoyer le bureau pour que tu puisse y dormir. "

Les yeux de l'homme aux taches de rousseurs s'élargirent. " Maintenant tu ne peut plus te plaindre. " Il déclara en se dirigeant vers le congélateur. Il commença à le remplir avec de la nourriture. Regarder la viande le rendait malade et il voulait juste s'en débarrasser mais il résista aux pulsions lui disant de la jeter quand il vit l'expression satisfaite sur le visage du pirate. Après toute la merde que le blond lui avait fait vivre - bon, c'était intentionnel mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait à la vie - donner de la viande à Ace était le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Espérons que ça puisse égayer son esprit.

Alors qu'il allait saisir le dernier paquet de viande, le blond plus âgé entra dans la pièce. Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un air renfrogné.

Marco lui retourna le regard qu'il lui était accordé avant de placer l'ordinateur portable sur la table et de se tourner vers l'écrivain. Il examina le paquet entre ses mains. " De la viande ? "

Sabo roula des yeux et continua à placer les produits dans le réfrigérateur. " D'abord tu fait irruption chez moi sans y être invité et maintenant tu critique mon alimentation ? "

" Tu vas vraiment manger ça ? "

" Bien sur que non. " il commença, pointant de la tête le garçon aux taches de rousseurs debout au milieu de la pièce " C'est pour lui. "

Marco se tourna vers l'étranger, puis une fois de plus, l'examina. Sabo devait beaucoup l'aimer pour dépenser son argent pour des choses qui le dégoûtait. Il trouvait étrange que l'enfant qui semblait sorti de nulle part avant tant de contrôle sur l'écrivain - en en étant probablement inconscient. Le fait même que Sabo le laisser rester chez lui alors que la fin du délai approcher était qu'il le tenait en haute estime.

" Au travail. " Il ordonna d'un ton paresseux, croisant les bras en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

Le regard de Sabo s'aiguisa alors qu'il plaçait le dernier paquet dans le frigo. " Je vais faire le dîner. " Il déclara d'une voix qui pouvait donner à la simple phrase un sens caché. " Essai de me donner un ordre à nouveau et tu vas le regretter. "

" Je vais pourtant le refaire. Tu doit terminer à temps pour une fois. "

Autant que Sabo voulait le frapper dans le tibia, le pousser et le dégager de l'appartement, la pensée de ne pas être celui qui ferait cuire la viande lui revint. Maudissant à voix basse, il saisit son ordinateur portable, attrapa le poignet d'Ace et claqua la porte de la cuisine.

Marco soupira. Il se demandait quand le garçon avait commençait commencer à autant le détester. Lorsque Sabo était petit il le regardait avec tant d'admiration. Elle avait maintenant disparu. Bon, il ne fallait pas s'y attarder, c'était il y a longtemps, après tout.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions à propos de ce garçon, Ace. Ce n'était pas le même nom que le personnage de son dernier livre ?

* * *

Sabo s'assit à son bureau en regardant l'ordinateur portable usé qu'il connaissait si bien. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller jusqu'au bout. Même si Ace avait dit qu'il allait bien, le blond, lui, ne l'était pas. Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Non seulement poursuivre le flashback causerait à Ace beaucoup de douleur, mais en plus il reverrait la mort de son frère. En sachant ça, comment pouvait-il se résoudre à continuer l'histoire ?

" Hey. " Ace commença, d'où il était allongé sur le lit, interrompant l'agitation intérieure de l'auteur. " Ce mec... Marco, non ? "

" Hm ? " Il se rappela du vieux blond qui était en train de cuisiner. " Oh... C'est Mark. "

" Mais c'est le même que Marco, comme le mec du téléphone est le même que Luffy. Pourquoi ? "

" Oh, bien ... " Il essaya de penser aux mots à utiliser pour expliquer ça en se grattant la tête. " Quelques uns des personnages de One Piece sont basés sur de vraies personnes. Pas tous, cependant. Et ils ont tous une personnalités différentes. "

" Tu veut dire comme Marco ? "

" Tu veux dire Mark ? "

" C'est un nom stupide, je refuse de l'utiliser. "

Sabo roula des yeux. " Plus ou moins. "

Ace tira ses bras derrière sa tête, en regardant le plafond pendant qu'il pensait. C'est vrai que le Marco du monde réel semblait... différent. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux. Bien que son coéquipier était calme et sérieux, mais d'une manière différente. Le premier commandant était gentil et attentionné, tandis que ce Marco avait un air froid autour de lui. " Comment tu le connait ? "

A ce moment Sabo est retourné à sa précédente activité qui était de regarder son ordinateur. " C'est mon père. "

L'esprit d'Ace devint sombre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Marco avait un fils ? Non, non, c'était juste... C'était... " Quoi ? " Il a hurlé, sortant de sa stupeur.

" Mon père adoptif. Enfin il était supposé l'être. "

" Marco ? Marco ?! "

Sabo regarda curieusement le pirate. Était-ce vraiment si surprenant ? Eh bien, il supposa que oui, car le Marco de l'histoire était vraiment différent de Mark. " Oui. "

" C'est tellement... "

" Bizarre ? "

" ...Pas naturel."


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

Alors aujourd'hui; mon passage préféré dans cette histoire ! Et aussi le premier flashback.

Merci encore pour vos messages et vos ajouts en follow ou favorites ~

Et sinon je me demandais, à quoi pensez vous pour la suite, ou même la fin, de cette fiction ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas terminé, et que je n'ai aucunes idées de comment elle va se conclure ! Alors faites moi part de vos hypothèses ^w^

A vendredi prochain !

* * *

Après avoir fini de parler au pirate, Sabo se remit à écrire. Il avait perdu du temps. Ace savait que le blond ne répondrait pas à ses questions - il avait une manière de les éviter discrètement - et se résigna à attendre que le chapitre soit fini. Mais il n'avait pas envie ! Et c'était plus qu'agaçant ! Mais Marco avait raison, la date limite approchait.

Il regarda attentivement le blond en étant sur qu'il travaillait actuellement sur l'histoire. Effectivement, se plume glissait sur la page, laissant sécher les marques noires qui allaient devenir la vie des personnages. Ace commençait à comprendre pourquoi l'auteur était si réticent à continuer. Tout ce qu'il écrivait désormais importait beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Maintenant quelqu'un de réel en dépendait.

Sabo fit une pause et prit une profonde respiration, permettant à l'encre de pénétrer dans le papier. Il y était. A la phrase suivante il écrirait qu'un bandit découvre la cachette. Ace et Luffy découvrirait que leur frère était mort. Il n'avait pas voulu croire Dogra au premier abord. Ace se mettrait en colère. Luffy pleurerait. L'aîné voudrait venger la mort de son frère. Dadan l'attacherait à un arbre pour l'empêcher d'aller n'importe où. Mais sa colère ne passerai pas...

Soupirant, Sabo se tourna vers le pirate allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait encore rien dit au sujet des maux de têtes. C'était vraiment étrange. Il écrivait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, Ace devait bien avoir senti quelque chose depuis, non ?

Repérant l'homme aux taches de rousseurs, il remarqua qu'il serrait sa tête. Le blond se tourna pour lui faire pleinement face, la préoccupation jaillissant dans sa poitrine. " Tu vas bien ? "

Ace leva les yeux vers l'homme puis détourna rapidement le regard. " Je vais bien. "

" Tu est sûr ? Je peux arrêter. "

" Non, ne fait pas ça. Je... " Ace avala lourdement. " Sabo, il... Il va bien, pas vrai ? Le feu... Il était dans la ville alors il va bien... N'est ce pas ? "

"..." Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire. Dire à une personne que quelqu'un qu'il aimé était mort était quelque chose qu'il détestait. Ce qu était encore pire était que chaque mots qu'il écrivait, Ace le revivait. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'en voyant son regard. Il voyait tout se produire, comme c'était écrit. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de la fois où il avait regagné ses souvenirs d'un coup. Mais ça expliqué aussi que son mal de tête ne soit pas aussi douloureux qu'à ce moment; la nuit dernière il dormait pendant que Sabo travaillait sur le chapitre et donc tout était venu à lui une fois qu'il s'était réveillé. Là il était éveillé, il était en mesure de traité chaque souvenirs à la fois, réduisant ainsi la douleur.

" Dis moi qu'il va bien. "

"... Je ne peux pas. "

Les yeux d'Ace s'élargirent puis se rétrécirent. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de garder son calme, espérant que son hypothèse était incorrecte. Mais ce mot ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Catalyseur.

" Je vais arrêter. " Déclara Sabo, laissant tomber son stylo sur la surface en bois du bureau.

" Non, continu. "

" Ace... "

" J'ai besoin de savoir. "

Se mordant la lèvre, Sabo reprit son travail. Il écrivit ce que Dogra annonçait aux garçons et alla même jusqu'à décrire leur expressions faciales, leur sentiments - il se haïssait pour le faire, sachant pertinemment que tout serait bientôt transféré dans l'esprit d'une personne vivante. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ace était un crétin. Pourquoi était-il si tenace ? Pourquoi il voulait tant savoir ce qui s'était passé ? Il aurait été plus heureux en l'ignorant. L'ignorance était le bonheur.

" Merde. " Ace maudit, en claquant son poing dans le mur le plus proche, se retenant assez pour ne pas laisser de trace. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de la lettre et de Luffy. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu seul cette lettre. Il avait pleuré. A l'époque quand il avait terminé le message de son frère, il avait pleuré. Bien sur qu'il avait pleuré ! Sabo était mort. Son ami... Son frère...

" ... Ace ? " Le blond demanda d'un ton interrogateur en posant sa main sur l'épaule du pirate.

Ses yeux s'élargirent au son de la voix. Sabo. Il réalisa qu'il s'était assis, avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et baisser la tête, sans doute en réponde aux souvenirs. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Sabo était là, vivant. Il était là, donc...

Quand Ace leva les yeux vers lui, Sabo resta silencieux. Les yeux du pirate était brillant à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, et il était juste assis là à le regarder. Il regrettait de plus en plus. Il n'aurait jamais du. Il aurait arrêté ou changer ou... ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait écouté Ace et maintenant, l'un des personnages des plus puissant qu'il avait jamais crée était sur le point de pleurer.

" S-Sabo. " L'homme bégaya, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de combattre les sanglots. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait tiré l'autre et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

" Oi... " Sabo commença, prit au dépourvu par cette étreinte. " Ace, je ne suis pas... "

" Je sais. Désolé, je... "

L'écrivain soupira et lui tapota le dos. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le grand Poings ardent enlacerait volontairement quelqu'un -sauf peut être Luffy, et encore. Mais c'était logique et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se sentait probablement comme si son frère venait tout juste de mourir, puis aussi... Voir quelqu'un d'identique devait être dur, aussi. Ou peut être que ça le soulageait. Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

" Je sais que tu n'est pas lui. " Ace parla, la voix légèrement tremblante. " Mais... Tu est..."

" Hm ? " Sabo se dégagea des bras du pirate pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Ace détourna les yeux. " Tu est... Il est basé sur toi et... Donc tu est... "

Sabo laissa échapper un soupire. " Je n'ai pas ses souvenirs. Même si je les connais, je n'en ai pas l'expérience. Nous ne sommes pas la même personne. "

" Je sais, mais... " Ace serra les poings, la mémoire de cette lettre toujours aussi vive dans son esprit. " ... Je ne peux pas te voir autrement que comme mon frère. "

Sabo avait peur de ça. Il ne voulait pas devenir aussi proche du pirate. Il savait que Ace ne serait pas vraiment déranger par le fait que lui et son homologue ne soit pas une seule et même personne, même si il disait le contraire. Et le pirate pourrait ressentir la même chose pour les personnes de la réalité qui ressemble à des personnage de l'histoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il voulait garder une distance entre eux, mais...

" Très bien, alors. "

"... Hein ? " Ace leva la tête vers lui une fois de plus.

" Je serais ton frère. "

" Tu... Tu... Quoi ? "

" Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes semblables. Il est basé sur moi, donc... Je suppose que j'étais déjà ton frère, non ? " Expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il savait que c'était un geste stupide. Il savait que ça rendrait les choses plus compliqué qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Mais... " Sauf bien sur, si il décide d'apparaître dans mon salon. " Il tourna la tête vers la porte fermée, en espérant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rencontrer son sosie de dix ans.

Ace sourit un peu, amusé par la pensée. Il était heureux que Sabo dise ça. Ce sentiment était la seule chose capable de repousser la crainte que ces nouveaux souvenirs avaient apporté. " Merci. "

Sabo sourit. " Je prenais déjà soin de toi. D'ailleurs avoir un petit frère ne serait pas si mal. "

" Oi, qu'entend tu par petit ? "

" Tu as vingt ans. J'en ai vingt-cinq. "

"... Sérieusement ? "

" Oui, sérieusement. "

" ... Juste, continu d'écrire. Je veux me remonter le moral, bon sang. "

* * *

 _Mark se tenait à la porte de Sabo, méditant sur la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Il semblerais que le garçon soit encore plus proche de l'étranger qu'il ne le pensait, faisant même de lui son frère. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Bien sur c'était une source de préoccupation vu le point de vue de l'auteur sur la notion de famille, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il était plus concentré sur la partie de la conversation qui avait mentionné le fait que Sabo est une autre personne soit les mêmes. Est-ce que Sabo avait crée cette personne ? Ça ne faisait évidemment pas de sens. Du moins, ça ne devait pas en avoir. Quelque chose disait à l'éditeur qu'il y avait plus que ça._

 _Alors qu'il avait initialement prévus de les appeler pour le dîner, il a décidé de ne pas le faire. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu Sabo s'était remit au travail et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Après l'avoir élevé pendant plusieurs années, il était plus conscient que quiconque que casser le rythme du garçon pouvait détruire un chapitre entier. Voila pourquoi son appartement était interdit quand une date limite approchait. Voila pourquoi il prenait ses distances avec les gens et pourquoi il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Mais les choses étaient différentes, cette fois il était avec ce gamin. Est-ce que ça affecterait son écriture ?_

 _Mark ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son fils aîné, en regardant à travers le petit espace la forme du petit blond affalé sur son bureau. Il soupira, s'approchant de lui. Il était éloigné depuis un moment. En fait ils se parlaient très rarement, indépendamment du fait qu'ils vivaient dans la même maison. Il était toujours seul._

 _Il se dirigea vers l'enfant, s'apprêtant à le lever pour le mettre sur la surface plus confortable de son lit mais s'arrêta quand il vit que l'enfant était couché sur son ordinateur portable. Après avoir déplacer le blond, il ouvrit l'ordinateur et feuilleta les écrits qui s'y trouvaient. C'était juste quelques petites histoires qui ne semblaient pas très développé mais, pour les écrits d'un enfant de onze ans, c'était plus qu'intéressant. Il en lu encore une et se donna une réprimande mental. Il ne devait pas fouiller dans le travail de l'enfant comme ça. Pourtant il n'avait jamais remarqué que Sabo avait un intérêt pour l'écriture._

 _Il ferma l'ordinateur, mais un carnet à coté attira son attention. Sur la première page se trouvait un brut dessin de trois garçons. Un ressemblait à Luffy avec une cicatrice sur son visage. En soupirant, il reposa le carnet sur le bureau. Il se tourna vers l'enfant avec un peu d'inquiétude._

 _" Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, yoi ? "_

* * *

" Finalement ! " Cria Sabo en se penchant en arrière, ses bras étiré derrière sa tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser des crampes aux poignets. Jamais auparavant l'écriture d'un chapitre avait été si intense. Il s'était senti comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un peu la faute d'un certain pirate. Rien n'était aussi étrange que d'écrire en sachant qu'il contrôlait toute l'existence d'une personne. Il lui avait donné la vie ! _Euh..._ Il frissonna et prit note de ne jamais repenser à ça de cette façon.

" Tu te sent mieux ? " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui souriait sur son lit. Ce chapitre contenait ce qui était arrivé à Luffy après que son frère Ace soit mort, jusqu'à la veille de quitter son île d'entrainement. Il était même allé jusqu'à décrire la conversation de Luffy et Jimbei et son retour à Marine Ford avec le message secret pour son équipage. Bien que le dernier chapitre ne contenait pas Ace, il pensait que ce serait la meilleure façon de clore ce volume de la série. Le finir à la fin du Flashback le rendait incomplet. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Ace ne pouvait pas enlever son sourire, pendant qu'il regardait le plafond. Il ne se sentait plus incomplet. Il avait maintenant une vaste gamme de souvenirs, chacun d'eux étaient une pièce précieuse de son passé. C'était un passé qui existait dans la fiction tout comme dans sa vie. Il se rappela les jours avec ses frères et les moments qu'ils ont partagés. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti une telle exaltation était quand il avait rejoins les pirates de Barbe Blanche. C'était génial. Il pensait toujours à la mort du Sabo de son monde mais... Il se sentait comme si il n'était jamais parti. L'auteur avait dit qu'ils étaient différents, mais Ace pouvait dire que ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Si son frère avait pu grandi il était certain qu'ils auraient été identiques. Peut être qu'il connaissait Sabo comme Sabo le connaissait, lui. Ou peut être c'était juste son imagination.

" Ouais. "


	7. Chapter 7

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! _Alors c'est quoi ?_

Et bien, mes amis, l'heure est grave ( surtout pour moi... ) !

Des heures de travail et de crampes aux doigts viennent d'être supprimées par le petit génie que je suis. ( C'était accidentel, je le jure ! )

J'ai perdu tout mes dossiers fanfic, et impossible de les récupérer malgré les nombreux essais avec plusieurs logiciels. La sortie des chapitres est donc perturbé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. je n'ai aucune de quand les sorties reprendront normalement.

Je vais donc devoir tout réécrire. J'avais traduis jusqu'au chapitre 12 de Vie Imaginaire et commencé de nombreux autres chapitres pour mes autres fictions.

J'ai vraiment perdu ma motivation à voir mon travail disparaître, c'est horrible... Maintenant je vais tout copier en trois fois et mettre sur deux clés usb différentes ! Promis !

Je vais essayer de reprendre tout ça le plus vite possible, et les prochains chapitres de cette fiction vont sortir dans les vendredi à venir.

Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous aurez la patience d'attendre que je répare mes conneries!

Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais vider un pot de glace en écoutant des chansons tristes.

Encore désolé et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai rattrapé ma connerie, et j'ai même pris assez d'avance dans la traduction des futurs chapitres ! ( même si je suis toujours au point mort pour les autres fictions... Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps ! ) Le rythme normal de publication reprend donc... Maintenant !

Bonne vacances à ceux qu'ils le sont, et bon courage à ceux, comme moi, qui reprennent les cours lundi ! ;p

Bon chapitre, et à vendredi prochain ! ~

* * *

Ace s'assit maladroitement entre les deux blonds à table, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son cou. Jamais auparavant il n'avait senti une tel tension entre deux personnes. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment ils allaient sauter sur la table et s'attaquer. Vraiment, c'était terrifiant, surtout quand on pensé à leur personnalités habituellement calme. Enfin, comme Sabo l'avait dit plus tôt les homologues de ce monde étaient différent de ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Mais pourtant, c'était quand même désagréable.

Ce qui le dérangeait encore plus c'était les manières. Les deux mâchaient tranquillement leur nourriture comme si de rien n'était. Marco était un pirate bon sang, il mangeait comme tel ! Enfin il était censé, mais ce stupide Mark - il détestait toujours ce nom- était toujours poli ! Et Sabo en faisait de même, ce qui était tout aussi agaçant. Bien sur il ne mangeait pas aussi mal que Luffy ou Ace mais il utilisé très peu de manière en mangeant. Le dîner se sentait... forcé. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que quand il était avec ses frères.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Sabo demanda, en voyant son air.

" C'est juste si... étrange. " L'homme aux taches de rousseurs déclara. Les deux blonds s'arrêtèrent de manger pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. " Toi ! " Il pointa Mark du doigt. " Tu n'est pas comme ça ! Tu n'est jamais comme ça ! Thatch aurait honte ! "

Mark cligna des yeux, se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parlait le garçon.

" Ace, on en a déjà parlé. " L'auteur dans avec un soupir.

" Rien a foutre ! Je sais que c'est pas Marco, mais, putain, il lui ressemble ! "

L'homme en question plissa les yeux. " Marco ? "

Sabo était maintenant nerveux. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de dire à "papa" qu'un personnage de son livre avait atterri dans son salon. Il aurait fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique assez rapidement. Ils y auraient fini tout les deux. ainsi, rien d'autre ne lui venant à l'esprit, il claqua son poing à l'arrière de la tête du pirate.

" Hé ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?! " Ace demanda irrité, tout en frottant sa bosse naissante. Pourquoi ça faisait mal ? Il était un logia ! Il n'aurait pas du avoir mal !

" Tais toi et mange. " Sabo ordonna en ramassant sa fourchette et reprenant son repas.

" Ça ne te ressemble pas non plus. "

" Je t'ai déjà que je suis- "

" -Différent, je sais. mais ça ne change rien. "

Il eut un autre soupir. " Tu est sans espoir. "

Ace fit la moue et regarda son assiette. Il avait déjà fini trois fois ce qui alerta Marco qui n'avait jamais vu un appétit aussi insatiable. Mais l'atmosphère lui avait fait perdre une parti de son appétit. Après un bref débat interne, il se leva de sa chaise. " J'ai fini. "

" Déjà ? " Sabo demanda, surpris que son personnage mange si peu par rapport à d'habitude.

" Ouais. " Sur ce, il partit dans le salon, prit un des livres One Piece, s'assit sur le canapé et commença à lire.

Mark l'observa de sa chaise, et l'étudia. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Il était... bizarre. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Il avait dit qu'il ressemblait à Marco... Ce nom lui semblait familier. Il l'avait déjà entendu, mais où ? Et puis il avait mentionné un dénommé Thatch. Qui était-ce ? Et comment était censé le connaitre ? Plus la nuit avançait, plus l'éditeur trouvait le garçon suspect.

Sabo avait remarquait l'air méfiant de son père vis à vis de son hôte, et devint encore plus nerveux. Il savait que l'homme découvrirait la vérité, surtout avec la façon dont Ace agissait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se taire. Le blond lui avait fait un long discours de dix minutes sur pourquoi il ne devait pas parler du livre ou d'où il venait, et à peine une demie-heure plus tard, il avait oublié. Il ne semblait pas non plus mettre beaucoup d'effort à différencier les personnages du livre, avec les personnes du monde réel. Au rythme ou ça allait, ça n'allait pas bien finir.

Mark se tourna vers son fils avec un regard accusateur. Il avait remarqué à quel point le garçon était anormalement distrait et il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. " Alors ? "

" Quoi ?"

" Tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ? "

L'auteur lui envoya un terne regard menaçant. Il le détestait parfois. Il détestait à quel point il pouvait être perspicace. Et là encore, la grande gueule d'Ace rendait ça trop évident. " Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle. "

" Arrête ça. " Mark dit, en se penchant en avant. " Je sais quand tu ment. "

" Ce sont des conneries. "

" Sabo. " Le plus âgé commençait à devenir menaçant. " Dis moi. "

Avec un grognement, le blond croisa les bras et fixa son regard sur la table en bois. Il détestait quand son soi disant père utiliser ce ton pour le gronder; il se sentait comme un enfant à nouveau. Il n'était plus un gamin de dix ans, il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite comme tel. Il se frappa mentalement, se rappelant que le caractère d'Ace lui était venu de lui-même quand il était à coté de cet homme.

Vite, réfléchis. Il avait besoin de trouver une explication, car c'était la seule façon que le sujet soit abandonné. " Je... l'aide. " Il savait que si Ace l'entendait dire ça, il serait énervé. C'était une bonne chose qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

" Et donc ? "

" Il a eut un... accident. Maintenant il pense qu'il est Portgas D. Ace de mon roman. "

"... Vraiment ? "

"... Ouais. J'essaye de lui faire retrouver la raison. Il pense que les gens qui ressemblent à des personnages sont eux, donc je le garde ici pour éviter tout accident. "

" Je vois. "

Merde. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait des mensonges dans l'histoire qu'il venait de raconter. Même si d'un sens, elle était assez vrai. L'homme commença à manger une fois de plus. Sabo laissa échapper un souffle, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mark était à la porte. Il remit ses chaussures et regarda le garçon " malade mental " sur le canapé, captant les regards qu'il lui donnait. Le jeune aux taches de rousseurs n'avait cessé de le regarder cette nuit. ça avait probablement à voir avec ce Marco. Il se rappeler enfin où il avait entendu le nom. En parlant de ça, il y avait ce commentaire qu'il lui avait permis de voir au travers de l'histoire de Sabo; comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi le personnage ressemblait alors que le design n'avait pas encore était rendu public, et encore moins décrit dans les volumes précédents ? Même Mark lui -même ne savait pas à quoi le personnage ressemblait. C'était un des rares personnages qui n'avait pas de profil. Comment cet enfant pouvait savoir à quoi il ressemblait ?

Puis il y avait autre chose, la conversation qu'il avait entendu dans la chambre. Il se souvenait de la préoccupation du garçon au sujet de cette " personne " qui ressemblait apparemment à son fils. Il s'était rappeler que Sabo avait rajouté à l'histoire un personnage basé sur lui-même. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour relier ces observations. Et ce " Ace " semblait en connaitre plus sur l'histoire que lui, l'éditeur. Et Sabo ne livrait pas ses secrets, à moins que ce soit très importants.

Mark saisit sa mallette et fut sur le point de se tournait vers la porte quand il repéra le garçon qui le regardait.

" Tu part ? " Ace demanda en plaçant le livre sur ses genoux, l'index entres deux pages pour éviter de se perdre.

" Ouais. " Le blond répondit simplement, un peu surpris par son ton calme. Il semblait si agité pendant le dîner, ça créait un contraste bizarre de le voir se comportait ainsi. Sa première impression concernant le jeune était qu'il était très prudent, mais au fur et à mesure il commençait à penser qu'il était juste excentrique. Mais cela changea encore une fois. Soudain, il était... Eh bien, Mark ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il était différent d'avant.

L'homme aux taches de rousseurs lui fit un sourire en coin. " Dommage, c'était agréable de voir un visage familier. " Il remarqua que les yeux du blond rétrécirent et réalisa son erreur. " Ah, je sais que tu n'est pas lui. Mais tu lui ressemble vraiment. "

" ...Je vois. " Entendre quelque chose comme ça ne faisait que donnait plus de crédibilité à l'histoire de Sabo. Il avait vraiment l'air convaincu de connaitre les personnages du livre, ce qui était un peu énervant. Il décida de jouer le jeu pour voir ce que le garçon pourrait divulguer. " Nous sommes semblables alors ? "

" Identiques. C'est un peu effrayant. Seulement, Marco ne porte pas de lunettes. " Il fit une courte pause. " Et tu n'agit pas comme lui. Sabo m'avait prévenus, mais... Oh, et ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, d'accord ? "

" Pourquoi ? "

Ace haussa les épaules. " Il ne veut pas que tu sache parce qu'il pense qu'on finira dans une salle blanche, ou quelque chose comme ça. "

"..."

" Est ce que tu reviendra ? " Il demanda. Autant les différences entre l'éditeur et le premier commandant l'agaçaient, c'était toujours réconfortant de l'avoir prés de lui. Marco était comme son grand frère, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier. Et... peut être que si il en apprenait plus sur lui, il pourrait trouver des similitudes entre les deux homologues.

Mark cligna des yeux. Il était surpris de la question. " ... Tu veux que je revienne ? " Ils ne connaissaient même pas, et le gamin semblait le détestait pendant le dîner.

" Bien sur !" Ace mit sa main sur sa bouche et se tourna vers le couloir pour s'assurer que Sabo ne l'avait pas entendu. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être engueulé pour ne pas avoir gardait le secret. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ! Il détestait mentir à sa famille, et Mark était Marco, et donc, par conséquent, son frère. Bien que penser que son frère soit le père de son autre frère, eh bien... C'était flippant. " Je sais que tu n'est pas lui, mais... tu lui ressemble vraiment, tu sait ? Je ne peux pas faire autrement. "

Un long silence tomba entre eux. Ace était inquiet d'en avoir trop dit -il avait promis de se taire et avait fait exactement le contraire.

Mark décida qu'il était préférable d'être discret. Ce garçon était loin d'être aussi prudent que son fils et il avait prévus de l'utiliser à son avantage dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait prêt à lui donner toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Bien sur la possibilité qu'il soit malade mental enlevé une partie de sa crédibilité, mais le blond voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. " Donc, tu est Portgas D. Ace, alors ? Le pirate ? " S'il confirmait alors l'histoire de Sabo serait probablement vrai. Après tout cette personnage n'existait que dans la fiction.

Ace sourit. " Tu prend ça beaucoup plus calmement que Sabo. " Il déclara, en analysant la réaction de Mark. " Mais je connais ce regard. Marco l'utilise à chaque fois que je dis que c'est pas ma faute. Tu ne me crois pas. "

" Pas du tout. "

Le jeune aux taches de rousseurs rit un peu. Mark était beaucoup plus brutal que son homologue. " Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ? "

" Quoi ? "

Il se tourna prudemment vers le couloir pour s'assurer que Sabo n'approchez pas, son sourire s'élargit. il pointa son doigt vers le haut et regarda l'autre d'un air confiant avant d'enflammer son index. Après s'être rappelé que les fruits du démon n'existait pas dans ce monde, ça serait a meilleure façon de lui prouver.

Les yeux normalement las de Marco s'élargirent. Pendant un moment il pensait à un jeu de lumière, mais peu importe le temps qu'il regardait la flamme, elle n'a pas disparu. Puis, il regarda l'homme qui arborait un sourire arrogant. Plusieurs doigts rejoignèrent le brasier, ainsi que ses épaules. Dix secondes plus tard toutes les traces du feu avaient disparu, la seule preuve de leurs existences était la légère odeur de fumée. " Tu... " Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

" Hé, ne dit pas à Sabo que tu sait. Il va me tuer ou utiliser ce carnet pour se venger. " Dit-il en frissonnant à la pensée.

" Comment tu as..." Pendant un moment, Mark déposa le commentaire à propos du carnet dans ses souvenirs, faisant un note mental pour trouver ce que ça voulait dire une fois qu'il aurait terminer le reste.

" Je suis un utilisateur de logia. J'ai mangez le mera mera no mi tu te rappelle ? Si tu est l'éditeur alors tu doit savoir. " Le sourire confiant disparu lentement quand une pensée apparu dans sa tête. " ... je ne t'ai pas fait peur, pas vrai ? " La dernière chose qu'il voulait soit que le sosie de son coéquipier pensait qu'il allait le brûler vif ou quelque chose comme ça. Même dans son monde dans l'histoire, les gens avaient peur des utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Les habitants du soi disant monde réel auraient surement des réactions encore pire, car ils en ignoraient l'existence. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce sujet avant de lui montrer.

" Non... " Un peu. Ou beaucoup en fait. " Ça m'a juste... surpris. "

"... Pardon. " Donc, c'était bien une mauvaise idée.

" Ne le soit pas. " Ça faisait une raison de croire le pirate autoproclamé. après tout, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de preuve solide et mark aimait se considéré comme une personne rationnelle, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne croyait pas les choses si facilement. Il envisageait, cependant.

" Jeudi. " Dit-il simplement.

" Hein ? " Ace regarda le blond avec des yeux curieux.

" Je serais là jeudi pour prendre le manuscrit. On pourra parler. "

Le visage d'Ace s'alluma. Il sourit largement, heureux que la stupide et impulsive démonstration de ses talents ne fut pas une erreur. Mark n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait même répondu à sa question. Les choses allaient pour le mieux. " Très bien ! Je vais le dire à Sabo ! "

Le blond soupira. " Ça serait mieux que tu ne le fasse pas. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment mes visites. "

Le pirate cligna des yeux en réfléchissant. " Bien sur que si. "

" Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça, Portgas ? "

Le sourire du garçon revint avec confiance. Il ne le pensait pas, il le savait. " Il n'aurait pas basé Marco sur toi, si ce n'était pas le cas. "


	9. Chapter 9

Hey tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Dans ce chapitre, Luffy entre enfin en scène et notre pauvre Ace n'a pas fini d'en baver !

Sinon je viens enfin de recevoir mes deux figurines d'Ace et celle de Sabo, elles sont trop belles ! Ma collection est maintenant de 30... Mon porte monnaie a vraiment souffert... _Accroche toi s'il te plait !_

Sur ce, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Ce n'est que mercredi après midi que Sabo termina le manuscrit. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi satisfait, parce qu'en dépit de toutes les conneries qu'il lui était arrivé il avait réussi à finir. Et il avait fini un jour plus tôt en plus ! Il avait envoyé le manuscrit en email à Mark, en espérant que ça l'empêcherait de se présenter le lendemain pour une copie imprimée. Il devait le tenir à l'écart maintenant que Ace vivait avec lui; il n'avait pas besoin de découvrir sa vraie identité.

Ace entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour saisir les restes. Sabo lui avait montré comment se servir du micro-ondes la veille et il en était instantanément tombé amoureux. Après tout, il ne lui fallait que quelques minutes pour faire cuire sa viande.

Alors qu'il attendait que son repas réchauffe, il se tourna vers le blond. " Marco vient demain, non ? "

" C'est Mark. "

" Je m'en fiche, je déteste ce nom, il peut allait mourir dans un trou. "

Sabo roula des yeux. " Eh bien il ne devrait pas venir. Je lui envoyé le fichier donc il n'a pas besoin de se présenter. "

" Oi, oi, c'est pas juste. Il a dit qu'il allait venir ! " Dit-il, visiblement déçu.

" Il ne doit pas venir ici, Ace. Mis à part le fait que je ne peux pas le supporter, s'il découvre- "

" Trop tard, je lui ai dit. "

" ... Tu quoi ? " La voie de Sabo était basse et sombre. Il laissa échapper un profond souffle, frémissant. " Non attend, c'est bon. Il pense que tu est malade. "

" Oi, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? "

" Il ne te croira pas. "

" Bien sur qu'il me croira ! Je lui ai montré ! "

" Tu... Tu... Merde ! " Il claqua une main irritée dans la table pour laisser sortir sa frustration. " De toutes les... Tu ne peux pas écouter pas vrai ? "

La boucha d'Ace forma une ligne tendue. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le blond. " Je ne mens pas à ma famille. "

" Il n'est pas de ta famille ! Ce n'est pas Marco, Ace. Peu importe à quel point ils se ressemblent, ils ne sont pas les mêmes. " Oh combien Sabo regretté avoir basé ses personnages sur de vraies personnes. Ça semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque, mais ça compliquait vraiment les choses maintenant. Naturellement, il ne le ferait plus au cas où un autre personnage fictif surgissait dans son salon.

" Si, il l'est ! " Ace protesta, se tournant vers le micro-ondes car il sonna. Il saisit son assiette et les ustensiles et les claqua sur la table de la cuisine, en prenant un siège en face du blond et le fixa. " Même si il n'est pas Marco, il est encore de la famille. C'est ton père, non ? Et je suis ton frère. Donc il fait partie de la famille. "

L'auteur brisa le silence qui s'était installé en soupirant et appuya sa paume contre le coté de sa tête dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa migraine naissante. " ... Je ne le considère pas comme mon père. " Il détestait la façon dont toutes les choses dont il ne voulait pas parler se retrouvé sous les projecteurs dès que le pirate était impliqué.

Le jeune aux taches de rousseurs commençait à déchirer le poulet dans sa bouche. " Pourquoi ? " Demanda t-il en mâchant.

" J'ai mes raisons. "

Ace grogna de frustration. " Arrête d'éviter mes questions ! C'est énervant ! " Il réfléchit un instant et se souvint de quelque chose qu'avait dit Mark avant son départ. " Je sais que tu ne le déteste pas, sinon tu n'aurait pas basé Marco sur lui. "

" Je cherchait un design pour mon personnage. "

" J'appelle ça des conneries. " Il vit les sourcils du blond se contractaient et sut qu'il avait raison. " Si c'était juste que Mark- "

Ace fut interrompu par une sonnerie qui retentit dans tout l'appartement. Ce fut un sacré bon timing car Sabo commençait à perdre son calme. S'il pouvait il ne préférait pas montrer au pirate qu'il partageait les mêmes les mêmes problèmes. Ce n'était donc pas exagéré de dire que l'écrivain couru hors de la cuisine jusqu'au salon pour répondre.

L'utilisateur de fruit du démon le suivit, ne voulant pas laisser tomber la discutions. " Hé, je n'ai pas- "

" Lu' ? "

Pendant un moment, Ace oublia de respirer. Il y eut une pause où les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

" Hein ? Ouais, je viens de terminer. Je l'ai envoyé à... Oi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "

A cela, Ace se plaça à coté du blond, en s'approcha du téléphone. Même si ce Luffy n'était pas le même qu'avec celui il avait grandi, ils étaient encore frè se fichait de ce que Sabo disait, et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Et bien sur il était inquiet dès qu'il avait entendu ça. Quelque chose était arrivé ? Était-il blessé ?

"... Tu peux venir ici ? " La voix calme du garçon demanda à travers l'appareil.

" Maintenant ? " Sabo regarda Ace, maudissant silencieusement la situation. Il n'avait pas confiance au fait d'emmener Ace avec lui car il avait déjà dit beaucoup à Mark, mais il savait que le pirate refuserait de rester à la maison. Surtout si c'était la seule chance de voir son frère à nouveau. " Pourquoi ? "

" J'ai ... besoin d'une voiture. "

" Pas d'argent ? " Il entendit la toux à travers le haut parleur, suivit par le son de pneus éclaboussant l'eau de la chaussée. Il avait beaucoup plu ces derniers jours et naturellement, il y avait eu des inondations. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable d'être dehors par ce temps là. " Où es tu ? "

"... Je ne sais pas. "

" Tu ne... Qu'est-il arrivé ? "

Luffy toussa encore, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à trouver un ajustement. Finalement, sa voix rauque se calma et se racla la gorge. " C'est difficile à expliquer. Et il fait sombre. Je suis fatigué, Sabo..."

Sombre ? Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. Mais là encore, le blond ne fut pas trop surpris d'entendre ça. Luffy appelait avec des histoires similaires tout le temps. Il était probable qu'il était dans une allée ou un peu moins probable, dans une aire de jeux. Pourquoi une aire de jeux ? Eh bien il avait tendance à... Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne prit pas la peine d'y penser sachant qu'il aurait à expliquer à la tête de mule à coté. Sabo détestait se répéter. " Si je ne sais pas où tu est, je ne peux pas venir te chercher. Alors ? "

" ..."

" A quel point c'est mauvais cette fois ? "

" ...Je... Je ne sens plus mes jambes. "

 _Merde_. " Lu, écoute moi, il faut que tu regarde autour de toi et dit moi si tu voit une plaque de rue, un monument ou quoi que ce soit. "

Il n'y avait pas de bruit de l'autre coté de la ligne, aucun accusé de réception.

" Reste éveillez, Lu. "

Il était si calme que le blond pensait qu'il avait raccroché mais toujours pas de tonalité. Après un moment, les bruits de respirations se firent un chemin à ses oreilles.

" Il y a... Un cimetière dans la rue. "

" Tu peux voir le nom ? "

" Non, trop fatigué, je ne peux pas rester concentré. Je pense... Je suis entre deux bâtiments. " Une allée comme il le pensait. " Il n'y a pas de gens. "

" Quoi d'autre ? " Sabo pressa dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus. Normalement le garçon était beaucoup plus descriptif que maintenant, ce qui montrait à quel point il était mal.

" ... Il fait froid. " Dit-il dans un frémissement, de sa voix enfantine. " Je ne peux pas bouger, Sabo... "

Avant de pouvoir en entendre plus, Ace arracha l'appareil des mains de son propriétaire. " Nous y serons bientôt, Lu. Je te le promets. "

" ... Qui ? "

" Oi ! " Sabo reprit le téléphone, envoya un regard d'avertissement dans la direction d'Ace. " Je viendrai te chercher. Tu te souvient d'où tu était avant que ça arrive ? "

Luffy fit une pause, seule sa respiration prouvait qu'il était toujours là. " ... Ecole. "

" Très bien, je serais bientôt là, d'accord ? Accroche toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. "

Luffy grogna en reconnaissance et Sabo plaça le téléphone sur un récepteur, en soupirant. Ça faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois. Un ans et demi, exactement. Et il avait espéré ne plus le faire à nouveau. Mais ça n'avait pas était le cas, alors il fallait trouver un cimetière.

" Oi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? " Ace demanda, courant frénétiquement après le blond alors qu'il prenait sa veste. Il n'avait jamais entendu son frère si ... faible. Sans défense.

" Il est blessé. " Le garçon ne l'avait pas dit ainsi, mais il s'était retrouvé suffisamment de fois dans cette situation pour comprendre l'essentiel de ce qui était arrivé. Voila pourquoi il ne paniquait pas. Luffy allait bien aller, tant qu'ils arriveraient à temps. Peut être qu'il ne correspondait pas à Monkey D. Luffy, mais il était encore très résistant.

Saisissant sa veste de pluie, il glissa ses bras dans les manches et commença à fermait rapidement les boutons. Il partit dans la cuisine pour prendre les clés sur le comptoir, en étant sur de les mettre dans sa poche.

" Que veux tu dire ? Il est blessé ? "

" Je ne peux pas le dire ? "

" Tu devrait commencer à expliquer par- "

" Je ne peux vraiment pas. C'est diffèrent à chaque fois. "

Ace recula, serrant les poings. " Mais... Mais, Luffy, il... "

" Il ira bien. Tu pourra vérifier par toi même quand nous y seront, d'accord ? "

" ... Hein ? " Il allait le laisser venir ? Ace était certain que le blond allait utiliser tout les moyens nécessaires pour le faire rester ici. Après tout, il n'était pas exactement digne de conscience, car il avait tout dit à Mark.

" Mais met une putain de chemise. Je ne veux pas qu'un idiot à demi nu attire l'attention sur nous. "

Il regarda Ace se précipiter dans la chambre, et soupira une fois de plus. Il l'avait fait beaucoup de fois depuis que le pirate était apparu; résoudre les problèmes qui venait avec un de ses personnages venue à la vie pesait lourdement sur ses nerfs. Et il avait en plus à se soucier des problèmes de Luffy. Vraiment, ce genre de problème était vraiment possibles ? Sabo avait une idée approximative de l'endroit où il était. Il n'y avait qu'un seul cimetière près de son université, il n'allait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à le retrouver.

Ace sorti de la chambre, les bras s'agitant en essayant de mettre sa chemise. Il était sur le point de verrouiller la porte quand le blond l'arrêta.

" Si tu veut venir, je veux que tu me promette quelque chose. "

L'homme aux taches de rousseurs se retourna vers Sabo et cligna des yeux avec curiosité. " Quoi ? "

" Ne pose pas de questions et ne montre rien à par si je te le dit. Compris ? "

" ... Compris. "


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Désolé pour le retard ... ( j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi contagieux que la grippe en ce moment ^^ )

Je devrais normalement pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre vendredi et reprendre un rythme normal.

Bah sinon pas grand chose à dire de plus, à part que je retourne à ma partie de Dragons Prophet !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " Ace demanda alors qu'il regardait fixement la machine de métal devant lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Sabo se tourna curieusement vers son personnage, se rappelant seulement qu'il venait d'un autre monde. " Une voiture. " Dit-il simplement, en déverrouillant la porte du coté conducteur et s'installa sur le siège.

" Oh non. Oh on, je ne vais pas là dedans. "

" Tu veux voir Luffy ? "

Ace le regarda d'un air de dire " Je te déteste. " avant de monter à contrecœur du coté passager du véhicule. Il sursauta quand la monteur démarra, grognant comme une bête sauvage. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui lui criait " piège mortel ". Il voulait sortir. Il était parfaitement heureux de retrouver son frère, mais Sabo l'avait forcé à monter dans cette " voiture ", la menace de ne pas voir Luffy pesant sur sa tête. Son corps lui criait de sortir mais son esprit résisté, lui rappelant constamment qu'il serait réunis avec son frère.

Sabo regarda le pirate nerveux à sa droite, roulant des yeux en mettant la voiture en mouvement. Il la sortit lentement de l'endroit de stationnement. " Le grand Ace aux poings ardents, effrayé de monter dans une voiture. Tellement poétique. "

" Tais toi. " Le jeune aboya, accrochés aux bords de son siège. " Je n'ai jamais vu une de ces choses avant, d'accord ? "

" J'ai mis beaucoup de machines similaires dans l'histoire, ça ne devrait pas être vraiment surprenant. "

" Tais toi, connard. "

* * *

La voiture dérapa à un arrêt contre la chaussée mouillé. Pendant le chemin la pluie avait recommencé à tomber, ce qui multiplia les tables et inonda les rues une nouvelle fois. Peu importe à quel point c'était désagréable il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Rester dans la voiture pourrait les garder au sec mais leur petit frère était toujours emprisonné sous la tempête.

Rapidement, ils parcoururent les ruelles entres chaque bâtiments, en gardant le cimetière le plus près possible. A leur grande consternation il n'y avait personne, pas même des passants. Un parapluie jeté reposait sur le trottoir, virevoltant avec le vent, seul mouvement dans la zone.

Ace grogna d'irritation quand il atteint une autre ruelle. Les gouttes de pluie grésillaient quand elles rencontraient sa peau chaude, se transformant en vapeur à son contact. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en flammes à cause de la colère, juste au cas où quelqu'un l'observait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Puis continua sa recherche dans l'allée à nouveau. Un instant, il se demanda où le blond était allé et partit à sa recherche. Il se gratta la tête confus, quand il ne vit personne.

Le pirate était sur le point d'appeler son compagnon quand il vit une silhouette familière sortir de l'espace entre deux bâtiments. Contre son torse était bercé une forme masculine complètement trempée. Sabo se dirigea sans un mot vers la voiture, et Ace put enfin voir le visage du garçon. Il était légèrement penché sur son siège arrière mais la ceinture le retenait de tomber en avant.

" Lu- "

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, une main sa plaqua contre sa bouche. Il interrogea Sabo du regard qui secoua la tête les sourcils froncés. Puis il se rappela son accord, ne pas se faire connaitre sans son autorisation. Autant il voulait parler à l'homologue de son frère, ça ne faisait pas parti de lui de briser ses promesses. Alors il se recula silencieux et entra dans le véhicule.

Pendant tout le trajet il fixa le garçon, regardant avec inquiétude son état. Sa chemise blanche et son pantalon foncés était coloré en rouge, collant à sa pea abimé. Mais ce qui mettait Ace, le plus mal à l'aise était qu'il était exactement comme le Luffy de son monde, moins la cicatrice sous l'œil. Voir Luffy dans cet état éait... étrange. Bien sur, il avait été beaucoup blessé, enfant. Il était le plus faible des trois frère à l'époque, mais même alors qu'il était blessé et en sang il avait toujours eu l'énergie de se déplacer. Le Luffy d'ici, inconscient sur le siège arrière était... faible.

Secouant la tête, Ace se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Puis il réalisa qu'ils ne retournaient pas à l'appartement de Sabo.

" Où on va ? " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

" Appartement de Luffy. " Répondit-il simplement.

" On ne devrait pas l'emmener voir un médecin ? "

Sabo soupira. " Il serait préférable que non. "

" Pourquoi ?"

Le blond le regarda du coin de l'oeil. " Tu as accepté de ne pas poser de question, tu te souvient ? "

* * *

Ace regarda attentivement l'écrivain terminait de bander les jambes de son petit frère, lui permettant de se reposer confortablement sur son lit. Ils avaient changé ses vêtement dès qu'ils étaient rentré. Il ne s'était, cependant, pas encore réveillé.

" Il devrait aller bien maintenant. " Déclara Sabo en s'étirant pour enlever la tension de son cou et de ses épaules.

Le pirate se pencha en arrière contre le mur, les bras croisés et un air concentré sur le visage. " Tu es sur ? Il n'a pas l'air si bien pour moi. " Déclara-t-il, en regardant avec inquiétude la peau pâle du garçon.

" Nous allons garder un œil sur lui pour l'instant, mais il faut- " Les mots de l'auteur furent interrompus par un bourdonnement gênant. A contrecœur, il enleva son téléphone de sa poche, vérifia rapidement puis grimaça. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers Ace. " Tu peux le surveiller un peu ? "

Ace cligna des yeux. " ... Quoi ? "

" J'ai une affaire à réglée. Alors, tu peux ? "

Regarda fixement le blond, il réfléchit un instant. Est ce que... ça signifiait qu'il serait le seul à prendre soin de Luffy ? Il pourrait lui parler dès qu'il se réveillerai pas vrai ? Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il hocha la tête.

Il se tourna vers l'homologue de son frère, le regardant doucement en prenant ces fonctions.

" _Soyons amis !_ "

Soupirant, il passa une main dans ces cheveux humides. En regardant de nouveau le garçon, il se souvint que ce n'était pas le frère qu'il connaissait. Plus il y pensait, plus il se raidit.

" _Ace !_ "

Monkey D. Luffy... Son frère... Il n'allait pas le revoir, pas vrai ?

" _Parce qu'il y a personne d'autre !_ "

Il baissa la tête dans ses mains, laissant échapper un soupir tremblant. Même si il ressemblait à Luffy, il ne l'était pas. Il ne se souviendrais pas d'avoir grandi avec lui, ou de leur promesses de devenir pirates. Il n'était pas celui qui était venu à Marine Ford comme un idiot pour lui porter secours. Et peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ça ne changerais rien.

" _Etre seul est bien pire qu'être blessé_ ! "

 _C'est ça que tu voulait dire, luffy ?_

Quand il leva les yeux de ses mains il fut choqué de voir deux grands yeux de chouettes qui le dévisageait. Il sauta sur ses pieds, se rendant compte que le garçon était éveillé, même à travers la pièce sombre. Il déglutit lourdement, se demandant quoi faire. Après avoir réfléchit, il se rendit compte que l'enfant était un étranger; comment allait-il réagir ? " H-hey. " Il salua tremblant légèrement.

Luffy saisit sa couverture nerveusement, la tirant vers le haut jusqu'à son cou comme si elle était son seul moyen de protection. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer les traits de l'homme, mais il ne pouvait pas. Comment était-il entré ? Et comment Luffy était-il rentré chez lui ? " ... Qui es-tu ? "

Ace gela. Même sa voix était la même. Et puis l'entendre demandait ça...

" Un ami. " Dit-il simplement, en faisant un pas en avant.

Le garçon se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur, grimaçant quand une de ses blessures rencontra la surface froide.

"O-oi... " La voix d'Ace disparu alors qu'il regardait la forme tremblante sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Luffy n'avait jamais était comme ça. Même quand il avait peur, il essayait d'être courageux. Ce garçon était... terrifié.

Baissant sa voix à un ton plus doux, Ace parla de nouveaux. " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal,d'accord ? "

" Comment as-tu...? "

" Sabo m'a fait entrer. " Répondit-il d'un pas lent.

Luffy leva la tête, ses grands yeux regardant plus clairement l'homme en face de lui, et son tremblement cessa. " Sabo ? "

C'était bon, le garçon commençait à se calmer. " Lorsque on t'a trouvé, on t'as ramené ici. Il avait une affaire à régler alors je suis rester pour m'occuper de toi. " Ace regarda les épaules du garçon se détendre, apparemment satisfait de cette explication. Il se sentait bizarre de lui parler comme ça, il ressemblait tellement à son petit frère. Il repoussa cette pensée et s'avança vers le lit et plaça une main douce sur la tête de l'autre. " Donc, tu ne doit pas avoir peur, d'accord ? "

Il vu le feu vert du garçon dans l'obscurité. " Quand Sabo va revenir ? "

Ace réfléchit un instant. " Je ne sais pas. Bientot je pense. "

Un silence tomba entre eux, et pensa que quelque chose allait mal encore une fois. Après tout, Luffy parlait toujours. Ou bien, son Luffy parlait toujours. Il prit cependant la parole.

" Hey... "

" Hm ? "

" ... Tu est celui qui reste avec Sabo ? "

" Comment tu sait ? "

Luffy se redressa pleinement conscient de ses blessures, et enroula la couverture autour de ses frêles épaules, les jambes allongé devant lui. " Sabo a acheté de la viande. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il a dit que quelqu'un était chez lui. C'est toi, non ? "

" Ouai. Je suis un peu... Loin de chez moi... Donc il m'aide. "

Luffy soupira. " Alors, c'est tout. "

" Quoi ? "

" C'est étrange, Sabo ne laisse jamais des gens resté chez lui quand la date limite approche. "

" Ah, donc ? "

Un petit sourire étira les coins de la bouche de l'enfant. " Tu est vraiment chanceux. "

* * *

" Sabo ! Combien de temps ça fait ? " L'homme demanda gaiement.

Le blond entra dans la pièce avec un air menaçant sur le visage. " Pas assez longtemps. " Il grommela en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de lui.

" Tu est tellement froid. " L'autre dit, en souriant.

" Viens en au fait. Pourquoi tu m'a appelé ? "

" C'est à propos de Luffy. " Il déclara, son sourire fondit dans un air plus sérieux. " Je suis inquiet pour lui. "

Les yeux de Sabo se plissèrent. " Pourquoi ? "

" Il agit étrangement en classe. "

" Étrange comment ? "

" Il ne prête pas attention. Du tout. " Il déclara, en insistant sur la dernière partie.

" Et ? Il n'a jamais aimé l'école. "

" Mais il pourrait au moins écouté. "

Il y eut un silence que Sabo envisagea, joignant les mains, ses coudes reposant sur le bureau. " Alors, tu pense... ? "

Il acquiesça.

" Je vais lui parler. "

Le sourire de l'homme revint. " Bien alors. "

" C'est tout ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire au téléphone ? "

" Je voulais un peu de compagnie. " IL déclara avec désinvolture en se pencha en arrière pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs du bureau.

" ... Je te hais tellement parfois. "

Quand sa main fut de nouveau à portée de vue, elle tenait une bouteille d'alcool. " On y va ? "

* * *

Ace se déplaça du lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se tourna et fit face à l'homologue de son frère, le regardant attentivement. Comme il le pensait il y avait peu de différence physique entre ce garçon et celui de son monde. D'une part l'autre était beaucoup plus maigre. Alors que Luffy n'était pas trés grand pour commencer, il avait au moins une certaine définition musculaire. Pas son homologue. Il semblait aussi un peu plus petit, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de Sabo, il avait seulement dix-sept ans, tout comme son Luffy. Il n'avait pas sa cicatrice non plus. Donc ils avaient des différences, mais c'était encore mystérieux.

Ace pencha la tête quand il vit le regard qu'il lui était accordé. Il était sur le point de demander quel était le problème mais le garçonn le devança.

" ... Ace ? "


	11. Chapter 11

Aie Aie Aie je suis impardonnable pour ce retard ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais je n'arrive plus à m'en sortir avec toutes les choses que j'ai à faire...

J'avais pensé à, pour l'occasion, faire un double post mais je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre en réserve, et je manque clairement de temps pour en traduire d'autres maintenant. Mais rassurez vous, si le chapitre n'arrive pas vendredi prochain, ça sera dans les jours à venir, je n'abandonne pas cette traduction !

Bref, je pense vous avoir fait assez attendre, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et à bientôt ! ~

* * *

" ...Ace ? "

Il y eut un long silence pesant entre eux. Le pirate cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, inscrivant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. " ...Eh ? " Luffy venait-il de dire son nom ? Il venait de l'appeler 'Ace'. Pas vrai... ? Mais ça ne pouvais pas être vrai; Sabo ne lui avait rien dit à son sujet. Alors pourquoi ? Ou comment ? Ou, ou...

Après avoir était ébahi un certain moment, Luffy détourna les yeux et tirant la couverture pour couvrir ses jambes. " Ah, désolé. " Il commença en se grattant l'arrière de la tête maladroitement. " Tu es un peu comme lui. "

" Lui ? De qui tu parle ? " Ace demanda d'un air absent de sa place contre le mur, sans la moindre idée de quoi le garçon pouvait bien parler. A qui ressemblait-il ?

" Tu sait, Ace. Portgas D. Ace des livres de Sabo. " Le jeune éclaircit, levant le bras pour pointer l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ace suivit son doigt pour voir la bibliothèque sur le mur du fond. Là, il fut accueilli avec une vision familière; alignés parfaitement sur les deux premières étagères était chaque volumes de One Piece. Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha pour voir de plus près. La bibliothèque était organisé d'une manière similaire à celle de Sabo, avec tout dans le bon ordre.

L'adolescent sauta hors du lit et trébucha vers le pirate, luttant contre ses jambes pour arriver à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il tira un carnet de croquis de l'étagère et s'appuya contre le mur, souriant légèrement en regardant les pages.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " Ace demanda en se penchant sur lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

" Sabo l'a fait. " Il dit simplement en feuilletant négligemment. " Quand nous étions enfants. "

Il semblait trouver ce qu'il cherchait parce que son sourire s'élargit et il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme, exhibant un dessin assez grossier de ce qui semblait être Ace quand il était petit. Le trait du dessin était fragile et la page jaunie, sans doute preuve de son age.

Ace prit le livre qu'on lui tendait, analysant l'image de plus près. Il pouvait reconnaitre ses cheveux ondulés et ses tâches de rousseurs, ainsi que la barre en métal qu'il utilisé autrefois comme une arme. C'était assez drole en quelque sorte de voir comment le style de dessin du blond avait changé. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré. Mais pourquoi avait-il dessiné Ace quand il était jeune ? Quand, exactement, l'avait-il 'crée' ?

Luffy le regardait tourner les pages remplies de dessin des trois personnages de One Piece -Luffy et ses frères. Il remarqua la confusion sur son visage et jugea préférable d'expliquer. " Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars quand j'était enfant. "

Ace cessa sa contemplation des dessins et leva les yeux vers l'homologue de son frère.

Luffy prit le livre et regarda tendrement un dessin des trois garçons. " Je me réveillais en pleurant et Sabo venait me calmer en me racontant des histoires. "

" Des histoires de... eux ? "

Il acquiesça. " Il inventait toutes sortes d'aventures et à fait de nous les personnages principaux. C'était vraiment amusant. "

Eh bien au moins, Ace savait quand Sabo avait démarré l'écriture. Mais une chose le tracassait. Il souligna le dessin de lui en tant qu'enfant. " Alors qu'en est-il de lui ? "

Luffy réfléchit un moment. " Je ne me souviens plus quand Sabo a rajouté Ace. Sabo l'a mentionné une fois, mais a ensuite décidé de faire de lui notre frère parce que je l'aimais. "

" Ah bon ? " Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Eh bien au moins il était apprécié par le Luffy du monde réel. Il se demandait comment le garçon réagirait si il savait qu'il était vraiment le personnage de l'histoire, et ne lui ressemblait pas seulement.

" Tu lui ressemble vraiment. " Luffy l'observa, détaillant son apparence. " Peut être que c'est pour ça que... "

Ace le regarda étrangement se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander il entendit le clic de la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Le visage de Luffy s'éclaira. " Sabo ! " Cria-t-il en s'éloignant du mur. Il tomba immédiatement quand ses jambes lâchèrent. Ace se précipita et le rattrapa. Le garçon lui envoya un regard de gratitude. Il se redressa et enroulant son bras autour du torse du garçon, soutenant son corps meurtri contre le sien. " Merci. " Dit-il un peu timidement, regardant vers le sol.

" Soit prudent, d'accord ? Tu es blessé. "

Il acquiesça.

Ils se dirigèrent hors de la chambre. Ace était devenus la béquille de Luffy alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Une fois dans l'entrée, il vit le blond et le pirate se rappela de sa promesse. Et il était là, tenant le garçon alors qu'il avait promis de na pas l'approcher. _Merde !_

Sabo leva les yeux après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et envoya immédiatement un regard dur au pirate quand il eut évalué la situation. Apparemment, Ace n'avait pas pu se retenir pendant une demie heure. Pourquoi avait-il eu confiance en lui, encore une fois ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené déjà ? Il aurait du le laisser à la maison.

Détournant son regard du pirate, Sabo se tourna vers le jeune. A en juger par sa position il souffrait encore. Il devait se battre pour rester debout, même appuyé contre quelqu'un. Heureusement, Sabo l'avait examiné avant de partir et il n'avait aucuns os cassés ou de fractures, mais il avait beaucoup d'ecchymoses et ses jambes étaient gonflés. Naturellement, marcher était douloureux pour lui.

" Hey. " Il salua en se forçant un sourire qui contrastait avec son désir de s'énerver contre son personnage. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait si énervant.

" Hey Sabo. " Luffy répondit avec un sourire se libérant de l'emprise d'Ace pour tomber dans les bras du blond en saisissant fermement sa chemise. " Où était tu ? "

" Partit chercher les devoirs de ton adorable professeur. " Il expliqua, le soutenant d'une main pour l'empêcher de tomber et tenant un sac de livre avec l'autre. " Puisque tu sera absent pendant un certain temps. "

Luffy grogna. " Il m'en a donné en plus, pas vrai ? "

" Bien sur. Il dit que c'est ta punition pour ne pas prêter attention à ses cours. " Il commença. " Tu as une explication pour ça ? "

L'adolescent détourna les yeux, fixant son regard sur un point invisible particulièrement intéressant sur le sol.

Soupirant, le blond ébouriffa ses cheveux. " Bon, bon, je ne demanderai plus. " Il regarda par dessus la tête du garçon pour regarder le pirate debout derrière lui. " Pour l'instant. " Sabo ajouta, plissant les yeux pour montrer son irritation vis à vis du pirate incapable de se tenir.

Il lui fit signe d'aller dans le salon sans un mot. Sabo mit doucement Luffy sur le canapé, conscient de ses membres endoloris. Laissant tomber son sac de livre sur le plancher, il s'affala à coté de l'adolescent, libérant un grand souffle d'exaspération. Reposant sa tête sur sa main, il regarda le pirate qui se tenait maladroitement à l'autre bout de la pièce, se demandant quoi faire. Luffy avait sans doute remarqué; comment allait-il expliquer les similitudes ?

" Donc. " Le jeune blessé commença maladroitement, interrompant les pensées de son frère. " Qui... c'est ?" Attirant l'attention sur Ace, mais ses yeux ne quittait pas le blond.

Sabo regarda les deux d'un air fatigué, méditant sur la bonne chose à dire. Il n'allait certainement pas dire la vérités; qu'il était apparu de nul part dans son salon. " Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. "

" Quoi ? " Ace pensa, en dévisageant l'auteur.

" N'est ce pas ? " Sabo demanda au pirate, lui lançant un regard qui disait; " _ruine ça et tu meurs._ "

Luffy regarda les deux avec confusion. Il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Attrapant le message implicite que le blond lui envoyait, Ace recula. Il était préférable de ne pas le mettre en colère car après tout c'est lui qui le nourrissait. A contrecœur, il hocha la tête.

" Donc, tu est sans abri ? " Luffy demanda, regardant fixement l'homme aux taches de rousseurs. Son regard était concerné.

Ace se sentait coupable de mentir à l'enfant. Mais bon, il devait garder le secret avec Sabo. Il avait déjà tout dit à Marco. " O-ouais. " Il bégaya. C'était vrai dans un sens, car il n'était plus dans son monde. Sa maison était le Moby Dick avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Mais, bon, ils n'étaient pas là. Il n'existaient pas. Et même si Marco était réel, ce n'était pas le même. Donc dans un sens, il était sans abris.

Luffy se tourna avec un regard inquiet pour son frère. Il semblait qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse que Ace ne pouvait pas comprendre. " Sabo..."

Le plus âgé soupira. " C'est comme ça, d'accord ? Je l'aide juste. "

" Mais... "

" Il n'a nulle part où aller, Lu. Tu veux que je le laisse mourir dans la rue ? "

Luffy laissa échapper un souffle exaspéré en secouant la tête. " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je viens de... " Il se gratta la tête. " Je suis inquiet, d'accord ? "

Le visage de Sabo s'allégea et il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon, avec un sourire entendu. " Ne le soit pas. " Dit-il en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. " Je vais te faire quelque chose manger. Juste... Occupe toi avec le sans abris ou autre chose. "

" Oi ! " Ace cria au blond qui partit, le laissant avec une mine renfrognée.

Luffy rit un peu à ça, provoquant au pirate d'oublier son irritation et prêta attention à celui qui ressemblait tant à son petit frère. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Ce qui était étrange car son Luffy était toujours joyeux et énergique. Il fut soulagé.

" Désolé, Sabo peut être mesquin parfois. " L'adolescent déclara le sourire ne quittant pas son visage. " Il ne voulait rien dire par là. "

Ace se frotta la tempe. " Ouais. " Il répondit. Je sais. Il se souvenait. Bien que l'enfant blond de son passé n'était pas aussi mauvais que celui dans la cuisine, il pouvait se rappeler de quelques commentaires sarcastiques de celui de l'époque. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui dire. Après tout, Luffy pensait qu'ils s'étaient récemment rencontré. C'était le cas, en quelque sorte, mais pas vraiment. C'était assez déroutant.

" Tu vas me dire ce qui est arrivé ? "

" Oh... " L'adolescent rompit le contact visuel, se frottant le bras d'un air penaud. " ... Je me suis fait démolir. "

" Démolir ? "

" Ouais, tu sait, attaqué. "

Ace fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Luffy n'était donc pas un combattant. Pas une grande surprise. Il n'était pas fort comme son homologue de One Piece ni courageux comme lui. " Pourquoi ? "

"... Nous avions l'habitude de nous battre. " Luffy expliqua tranquillement, en regardant partout sauf Ace. " Mon frère était le pire pour ça. Il allait voler et défier tout ce qu'il trouvait. "

Sabo faisait ça ? Il n'en avait certainement pas l'air. Mais comme l'avait dit le blond, lui et celui de One Piece n'était pas les mêmes. Mais si il était bien comme ça avant, qu'est ce qu'il l'avait fait changé ? A en juger par la taille de ses muscles il avait dut arrêté il y a longtemps.

" Les gens ont encore des rancunes, surtout contre lui. " Luffy continua, frottant nerveusement son bras. " Et comme ils ne peuvent pas le trouver, ils s'en prennent à moi. "

Ace plissa les yeux. Ça expliqué pourquoi Sabo n'avait pas était surpris plus tôt; c'était probablement une chose habituelle. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas autant blessé à chaque fois. Monkey D. Luffy pouvait très bien se remettre de blessures pareils mais pas cet enfant. Il semblait mauvais pour le combat.

De toute évidence mal à l'aise avec le sujet, Luffy décida de lui demandait quelque chose. " Comment tu t'appelle ? "

Merde. Merde merde merde !

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un bon plan spontanément; son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas sous la pression! Pense pense ! " T-thatch. " Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Non, crétin !

Les sourcils de Luffy se contractèrent quand il entendit ça. Il avait reconnu le nom. Bien que le nom du commandant de Barbe Blanche n'avait pas était rendu public, Sabo en avait probablement parler à son frère. " Tu ne ressemble pas à un Thatch. " L'adolescent nota.

" Euh... Ouais... " Ace déglutit difficilement, se demandant comment il pourrait remédier à la situation. " Tu as dit que je ressemblait à un livre du personnage de Sabo, non ? "

Il hocha la tête à contrecœur.

" Alors appelle moi Ace. "

" Mais... "

" Çà me convient mieux, non ? "

Encore une fois, Luffy lui fit un signe hésitant. " Très bien, alors... "

Sabo avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine et leva les yeux. Quel idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Me revoilà après de longues semaines d'absence et je m'en excuse, je promet d'essayer de faire des efforts pour tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai peu de temps en ce moment.

Pour ceux qui l'aurait vu et qui se poserait des questions, j'ai posté un OS mercredi mais, l'ayant écris en 1h30 et le trouvant assez spécial, je l'ai supprimé car je ne l'assumais pas vraiment. Voila pourquoi vous ne pouvais pas le voir ^^

Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre tant attendu !

Bye !

* * *

" Tu as aussi une de ces choses ? " Ace interrogea, assis sur le canapé, en regardant le garçon blessé avec la machine bizarre sur ses genoux. Il l'utilisait depuis la fin du dîner et le pirate ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Sabo utilisait une de ces choses tout les jours, mais il n'avait jamais posé de questions à ce sujet. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient, avec les machines étranges dans ce monde ? Il détestait ne rien savoir à leurs sujets, il lui avait fallut deux jours pour comprendre comment fonctionnait la télévision.

Luffy fit une pause et leva les yeux de l'écran, en regardant avec un peu de surprise l'homme sur le canapé. " Un ordinateur portable ? "

" ...Ouais, ça. " _Voila comment ça s'appeler._

La surprise disparu de son visage, remplaçait par un doux sourire. " Sabo me l'a acheté quand j'ai été accepté à l'université. "

Ace fut un peu surpris par son expression. Ça lui rappelait son Luffy, cette façon de sourire. Mais il en était heureux. Sabo semblait vraiment prendre soin de leur petit frère et le rendre heureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " C'est donc ça. "

Luffy hocha la tête et son visage s'affaissa.

Le pirate leva un sourcil. " Quelque chose ne vas pas ? "

" Il y a trop de travail..."

Ace fut sur le point de lui demander d'élaborer quand il gémit ses frustrations.

" Stupide Lawrence ! Il n'arrête jamais ! Chaque fois que je termine un exercice j'en ai un nouveau ! On dirait qu'il veut que je fasse toute une thèse ! Je suis seulement dans ma première année ! "

Ac cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une tel explosion de l'enfant ça contrastait avec la façon dont il était timide quelques heures auparavant. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il décida qu'il valait mieux garder le silence afin de ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Il devait faire semblant qu'il était de ce monde, non ?

" Tu es le seul à blâmer, Lu. " Dit une voix calme dans la cuisine. Sabo faisait la vaisselle, mais semblait pouvoir tout entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ace devait être prudent et ne rien demander qui déplairait au blond, de peur de se faire à nouveau engueuler quand ils rentreraient à la maison.

... Quand avait-il commencé à appeler la maison de Sabo, 'la sienne' ?

" C'est seulement quelques précautions pour éviter du retard en classe. " Sabo continua. " Ce qui nous amènent à la question du pourquoi tu as arrêté de prendre des notes. Tu m'explique ? "

Luffy baissa la tête, les yeux fixant ses genoux. " ... On peut éviter ? "

Ils entendirent un soupir dans la cuisine. " Tu finiras par me le dire. "

" ...Je sais. "

* * *

Luffy partit se coucher en premier, laissant les deux plus vieux seuls. Ils passaient la nuit ici pour garder un œil sur le garçon, juste pour être sur qu'il aille bien. C'était l'idée de Sabo qui était plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la cuisine, des tasses chaudes de thé à la main. Ace était assis à la table regardant distraitement dans son verre, et Sabo était appuyé sur le comptoir en prenant de petites gorgées.

" Alors ? " Sabo pressa en regardant le pirate en face de lui.

" Quoi ? "

" Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? "

" Ça a un gout de pisse. "

Le blond leva les yeux. " Tu buvait du sake à l'age de dix ans et tu ne peux pas supporter un thé amer ? " Il secoua la tête. " Je voulais dire à propos de Luffy. " Il élabora.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre et retourna à la contemplation de son reflet. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le gamin était différent. Il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer un Luffy si calme. Et le dîner avait montrait à quel point le garçon était un alien pour lui; il mangeait peu et presque pas de viande, tout le contraire de son homologue de One Piece. Et il avait des manières ! Luffy avait des manières ! C'était... trop bizarre à voir. " ... Je ne suis pas sûr. "

" Je vois. " Répondit simplement Sabo.

" Il est différent mais il est toujours mon petit frère. "

Ace aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du blond.

Buvant sa dernière gorgée de thé, se dirigea vers la théière et s'en servit encore. Il huma l'arôme. " Tu es son personnage préféré. "

" Hein ? "

L'auteur posa sa tasse sur la table et prit place en face du pirate, se pencha en avant pour se reposer sur ses coudes. " Il t'admire. " Il fit une courte pause. " Quand il a découvert que tu n'était pas dans le premier livre il était vraiment bouleversé. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée que je te présente à Alabasta, tu sait. "

Ace cligna des yeux. " Vraiment ? " Sabo disait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il se sentait un peu fière et embarrassé.

Sabo hocha la tête. " C'est pourquoi tu doit commençait à être prudent. Il a sans aucuns doutes remarqué des similitudes. "

En repensant à ce que Luffy avait dit quand il s'était réveillé, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Il l'avait appeler par son nom, après tout. Après avoir passé quelques heures ensembles, combien de similitudes avait-il remarqué ? Il n'appréciait cependant pas le manque de confiance de Sabo envers lui. " Je ferais attention. "

Sabo lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire " _Tu ne peux pas être sérieux_. ". Il baissa la tête dans sa paume, exaspéré. " Tu as dit que ton nom était Thatch, espèce d'idiot. "

"Et alors ? "

" Donc, il sait déjà que tu ment. "

Ace cligna des yeux. Il savait que Luffy était susceptible d'être sceptique parce qu'il avait gardé le même nom que dans One Piece, mais il était vraiment sur qu'il mentait ? Non, Luffy n'était pas si intelligent. Il était même un peu lent, en fait. Mais... il n'était pas le petit frère dont il se souvenait, pas celui dans existait dans la réalité. C'était clair qu'ils étaient deux personnes très différentes, peu importe à quel point ils se ressemblait. Il le remarquerait. Il avait remarqué. " Alors..."

" Il sait que nous cachons quelque chose. Ta petite conversation avec lui a était plus révélatrice qu'elle aurait dut être. "

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, il croisa les bras. " Pourquoi devons-nous lui cacher de toute façon ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir. " Il se sentait coupable. Ils étaient frère et devaient tout partagé alors, pourquoi devait-il prétendre être une autre personne ? Marco l'avait cru, alors pourquoi pas Luffy ?

Sabo soupira. " Je sais comment tu te sent, Ace, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Fait moi confiance à ce sujet d'accord ? "

Ils se regardaient. Ace fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel, en regardant une fois de plus dans le liquide qui refroidissait dans sa tasse. " ...Bien. "

La tension partit des épaules et ses traits se détendirent dans une expression plus sympathique. " Désolé, Ace. "

* * *

Luffy sortit tranquillement de sa chambre, passa dans le couloir puis arriva dans le salon. Ace dormait encore, étendu sur le canapé avec une jambe qui balayait le sol. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Jusqu'à quelle heure étaient-ils resté parler la veille ?

Faisant attention à ne pas forcer ses jambes, le garçon fit son chemin dans la cuisine. Comme prévu, il trouva son frère assis à la table en lisant le journal. Il était un peu nostalgique; il était accueilli avec le même spectacle tous les jours quand ils vivaient ensemble. D'une certaine manière, l'éditeur était toujours le premier levé, peu importe l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couché.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. " Enfin réveillé ? "

Luffy lui sourit en retour et prit sa place à coté de son grand frère. " Plus ou moins. " Répondit-il. Il prit un morceau de pain grillés devant son frère. Sabo n'avait rien dit, ce qu'il lui permettait de demander quoi que ce soit. " A quel heure tu t'est couché ? "

" Je n'ai pas dormis. " Répondit-il simplement en feuilletant le journal.

Luffy cligna des yeux. " Tu as veillé toute la nuit ? "

" Plus ou moins. " Il confirma.

Les sourcils du jeune se froncèrent. " Tu devrait plus prendre soin de toi. "

" Venant du garçon que j'ai retrouvé inconscient dans une ruelle. " Déclara Sabo. " Je t'avais dit de faire attention. "

" C'est pas ma faute, ils sont après moi..."

Après une longue pause, Sabo tendit la main et caressa la tête du garçon. " Désolé. " Il présenta ses excuses caressant doucement les cheveux bruns.

Luffy secoua la tête. " C'est pas ta faute non plus. "

Le blond se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre. " Parfois, je me demande... " Dit-il plus pour lui que pour Luffy. " Nous partirons quand il se réveillera. "

Luffy fit la moue. " Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps. "

" Ça faisait même pas une semaine, Lu. "

" Mais tu me manques. " Il se donna un moment pour réfléchir avant de passer a un sujet dont il voulait vraiment parler. " Et je ne lui fais pas confiance. "

" Ace ? "

" Il ment, Sabo. Comment tu peut lui faire confiance, alors qu'il ne donne même pas son vrai prénom ? " Le jeune demanda, les yeux durs et graves, contrastant avec son habituelle expression amicale. " Que faire si il ment sur d'autres choses ? Que faire si il t'utilise ou- "

" Luffy. " Sabo interrompit. " Ecoute moi. " Il attendit que son frère hocha la tête avant de poursuivre. " Je sais ce que tu ressent. Vraiment, je comprends. C'est difficile de ne pas penser ça, après... Mais crois moi quand je dis qu'il n'a nulle part où aller. Considère moi comme sa bouée de sauvetage. "

Luffy céda tranquillement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sabo commettait une grosse erreur. Un homme sortit de nulle part, sans abris et complètement identique à un personnage de bouquins. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidence, pas vrai ? Mais Sabo n'était pas naïf -il devait avoir remarqué les mêmes anomalies dans l'histoire de l'homme- alors pourquoi le laissait-il rester avec lui ? C'était réellement juste de la pitié ? Était-il sentimental ?

" Soit prudent, d'accord ? "

Le plus âgé sourit. " Je comprend ta préoccupation, mais je vais bien. "

" Tu ferait- "

Luffy fut interrompu par un bourdonnement gênant. Son frère chercha dans ses poches et sortit son téléphone portable. Grognant, le blond le mit sur son oreille. A ce moment, Ace apparu dans la pièce, s'étirant et baillant en se dirigeant vers la table.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " Sabo demanda brusquement, l'irritation clairement visible sur son visage. Luffy reconnut immédiatement la personne avec laquelle il parlait au vu de son expression. " Le manuscrit ? Ouais, il est fini. J'ai envoyé... Merde. Non, j'ai oublié. Lu' avait un... Eh bien, ça ne peut pas attendre ? "

Le blond grogna une nouvelle fois. Il versa du café à Ace et Luffy. L'homme aux taches de rousseurs le dévisagea en regardant la tasse de Luffy. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Il était déconcerté que le garçon prenait du café.

Ignorant le regard du pirate, il se tourna vers son frère. " C'est papa ? "

Ace s'étouffa avec son café.

L'auteur hocha la tête. " Il est fait, d'accord ? Je vais te l'envoyer quand je... Peux tu faire ça plus tard ? Quoi ? " Sabo regarda curieusement Ace. " Oui, il est là. Pourquoi ? " Il fit une pause. " Oui, bien sur. " Répondit-il avec un soupir.

Les deux autres le regardait d'un air absent alors qu'il faisait signe à Ace de prendre le téléphone.

" Mark veut te parler. " Expliqua Sabo.

Hochant la tête, le pirate prit le téléphone. " Hey. " Il salua en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

" Assure toi de me laisser entrer quand je viendrais chercher la manuscrit d'accord ? " Luffy était assez proche pou entendre ce que son père disait.

" Hm ? Oui bien sur, mais pourquoi ? "

" Je suis sur que Sabo ne me laissera pas entrer. "

Ace regarda le blond en question. " Probablement. " Il accepta. " Donc, tu vient toujours ? "

" Je l'ai promis, non ? "

L'homme sourit. " Voila le M- " Il s'arrêta en regardant Luffy, changeant ce qu'il voulait dire. " -Mark que je connais. " Il grinça des dents, presque comme si il était mort à l'intérieur.

L'étudiant écouta le dernier morceau de leurs conversations, plissant les yeux à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Apparemment son père adoptif connaissait déjà l'invité de Sabo. Plus il côtoyait ce gars là, plus il le trouvait suspect. Quelque chose lui manquait, mais quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'aimait pas.

 _Soit prudent, Sabo._


	13. Chapter 13

Ils n'allaient pas à la maison comme Sabo l'avait pourtant dit. Ace voulait voir Marco à nouveau mais ils allaient dans la direction opposés. Mais le pire était qu'ils n'étaient pas dans cette monstruosité qui appartenait au blond mais dans un " taxi ". Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Sabo avait bu quelques verres avec le professeur de Luffy quand il avait été cherché ses devoirs et l'homme avait insisté pour qu'il ne reprenne pas la volant. Donc, sa voiture était bloquée à l'université. Et ils devaient aller la chercher.

Les sourcils d'Ace se crispèrent et il saisit le siège. Il détestait les voitures. Il les détestait vraiment. Le pire était de voir les arbres et les bâtiments défilaient par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas du tout comme être sur un bateau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait. Il espérait que le conducteur savait ce qu'il faisait car il n'avait pas envie de mourir... Encore une fois.

La voiture roula sur une bosse et Ace se replongea dans ses souvenirs d'avant son arrivée dans la " réalité ". Il ne se souvenait pas d'être mort. Il se rappelait de la plateforme d'où il voyait ses frères et sœurs lutter désespérément pour le sauver, et beaucoup ne s'en sont pas sortis. Ils ne se sont pas battus pour lui, ils sont mort pour lui. Il détestait le sang qui était sur ses mains. Mais... il était heureux aussi. D'une certaine manière il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme ça...

Et puis Luffy lui parvint. Il était à ses cotés pour la première fois depuis la bataille et il avait enlevé ses menottes. Immédiatement, il avait senti son pouvoir revenir. Le feu était sorti de son corps et le remplissait avec une nouvelle énergie. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait repartir avec son équipage, avec les personnes qui avaient pris soin de lui, et ainsi continuer à naviguer. Il voulait voir Luffy atteindre son rêve et devenir le roi des pirates -quelque chose auquel, lui, avait renoncé il y a longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un titre. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait réellement. Ace avait une famille.

Mais...

Quand il a sauté de plateforme avec l'intention de prendre part à cette guerre et d'en sortir victorieux, il n'avait jamais touché le sol. Enfin pas celui qu'il espérait. Il avait fait un atterrissage disgracieux sur un plancher froid dans un endroit vraiment étrange. Qui s'était avéré être le plancher de Sabo. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là.

Un arrêt brusque tira Ace de ses pensées et il sursauta en regardant autour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fallut seulement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ouvrant brutalement la porte, il sortit de l'engin de mort et tituba vers les bâtiments devant lui. Ils étaient grands et imposants, avec des noms sur leurs façades. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens autour d'eux. Sabo avait parler d'un jour férié où quelque chose comme ça. Il s'en fichait un peu, cependant. Il était plus concentré sur la place que ses occupants. Voila donc où Luffy avait passé la plupart de son temps.

Sabo paya le conducteur et se dirigea rapidement vers un bâtiment en faisant signe à son compagnon de le suivre.

Ace cligna des yeux mais le suivit. " On est pas censés aller chercher ta voiture ? "

" On doit d'abord rendre visite à quelqu'un. " Quand il vit le regard curieux de l'homme de feu, il décida de donner une meilleure réponse. " Il a pris mes clés. "

" Oh. " Ace répondit simplement.

Les deux restèrent silencieux et rentrèrent dans un bâtiment. Ils allaient de salle en salle, chacune identiques aux autres, jusqu'à ce que Sabo s'arrêta à une porte. Sur la plaque blanche était inscrit " T. Lawrence ".

Ace regarda un instant la plaque en se rappelant que Luffy avait mentionné ce nom la veille. Apparemment celui qui torturait son petit frère avec tant de travail était la personne dans cette salle. Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux. Seulement un peu.

Sabo ne perdit pas de temps et tourna la poignée et entra dans la salle sans avertissement. A en juger par son expression indifférente il le faisait souvent. Ace haussa juste les épaules et le suivit. La salle était sombre malgré la blancheur des murs. Ils y avait plusieurs cadres accrochés au mur auquel il ne prêta aucune attention.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait un bureau en forme de L avec de grandes fenêtres derrière et un homme assis entre les deux. Il avait la peau bronzé, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Ace cligna des yeux, il l'avait à peine reconnu. Le costume blanc qu'il portait ne correspondait pas à l'apparence dont il se souvenait.

" Ah, Sabo, tu est revenus. " Il déclara, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. " Tu veux un verre ? "

Le blond avança en plaçant une main ferme sur son bureau et se pencha pour être plus près du professeur. " Je vais devoir décliner si je veux que mes clés reviennent, pas vrai ? "

" Evidemment. "

" Alors tu as ta réponse. "

Après une pause entre les deux, Laurent ferma les yeux et souffla d'un air déçu. " Très bien, alors. Tu sait, ça ne te ferais pas de mal de venir me rendre visite pour des raisons personnelles de temps en temps. "

Sabo se redressa et croisa les bras. " Même si ton offre est alléchante, je vais devoir décliner. Mark attend le manuscrit et il y a des choses- " Il regarda Ace. " Certaines choses que je dois gérer. "

Ce fut seulement là que le professeur remarqua celui qui se tenait derrière l'écrivain. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'étranger et se tourna à nouveau vers son associé quand son évaluation fut terminé. " C'est ton petit ami ? "

Ace regarda son créateur curieusement, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé ça il avait affirmé que le pirate était un sans abris. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, bien que ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge.

Le blond était calme et la réponse lui vint rapidement. " Il est de ma famille. "

En entendant cela, les yeux d'Ace s'élargirent. Sabo ne l'avait pas considéré comme tel depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient déclaré frères. En toute honnêteté, le pirate pensait qu'il avait dit ça pour se donner bonne conscience. Peut être que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais même si ça l'était, Ace ne serait pas en mesure de voir Sabo autre que comme son frère maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus.

" Famille, hein ? " Le professeur réfléchit. " C'est plutôt rare pour toi de parler de famille quand ça ne concerne pas ton cher petit frère." Les doigts entrelacés les uns aux autres, le sourire malicieux de Lawrence se ramollit dans un sourire plus détendu. " Je ne vais pas te retenir, alors. "

L'homme sépara ses mains et les plaça sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ce fut seulement là que Ace remarqua la particularité du fauteuil sur lequel le professeur était assis. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler où il avait vu quelque chose comme ça. Il fut coupé de sa réflexion quand la main de l'homme glissa sur le contrôleur et contourna le bureau par l'espace de gauche. Il se dirigea vers un caisson. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et entreprit sa recherche à l'intérieur.

Ace bailla en se rappelant de son homologue de One Pice, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait de lui. Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart pirate et connus dans la première moitié de Grand Line comme le chirurgien de la mort. Un adversaire redoutable, rusé et vif, un combattant brillant et un excellent médecin. Le commandant savait tout ça, même si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Malgré toutes les rumeurs de ses exploits, il n'avait jamais entendu que l'homme était incapable de marcher.

Récupérant le trousseau de clés dans le tiroir, Lawrence le ferma et jeta les clés à Sabo. Le blond les rattrapa et les analysa, s'assurant que c'était bien les bonnes. " Merci. "

" Je ne veux pas de ta gratitude, mais savoir si tu a parlé avec Luffy. "

" Si tu veux savoir ce qui l'a changé, il ne m'a pas dit. " Il fit une pause, comme si il était en train de débattre sur si oui ou non il devait continuer. " Mais je pense savoir ce qu'il ne va pas. Si je ne me trompes pas, il sera de retour à la normal dans quelques semaines. "

" Je fais confiance à ton jugement alors. " Il regarda Ace, en notant l'expression vide sur son visage mais l'ignora. " Fait attention. Et fait une pause de temps en temps. Ça devient vraiment ennuyeux cette paperasse, toute la journée..."

Sabo se permit un sourire. " Très bien je vais le faire. " Après ça, l'écrivain regarda Ace et lui fit signe de le suivre et quittèrent la salle, laissant le paraplégique seul. Ils traversèrent couloir après couloir, et arrivèrent sur le parking. Ace était resté silencieux. Ils atteignirent la voiture, et Sabo sortit son trousseau de clé, cherchant celle pour sa monstrueuse voiture.

" C'était..."

" L'homologue de Trafalgar Law, oui. " L'aîné confirma, poussant la clé dans la serrure. Ouvrant la porte du coté passager, il se tourna vers son frère. " Tu est curieux, je comprends. "

" Un peu. " Le pirate admis, se glissant dans la voiture avant de fermer la porte. Il regarda le blond faire le tour et entré, plaçant ses deux mains sur le volant.

" Lui et moi étions colocataire il y a plusieurs années. " L'écrivain expliqua en démarrant la voiture. Ace ne le remarqua même pas, trop intéressé par l'histoire racontée. " Law étudiait pour devenir chirurgien - je pense que tu l'a compris - mais il a eu un accident et est devenus complètement paralysé en dessous de la taille. " La voix de Sabo était calme, presque contemplative. Ça semblait l'ennuyé d'en parler.

" Donc il est devenus professeur ? "

L'écrivain le regarda en plissant les yeux avant de se fixer à nouveau sur sa voiture. Il prit ensuite la route. " Etre handicapés ne signifie pas automatiquement que tu ne peux pas être médecin, mais c'est difficile. " Déclara Sabo en tournant le volant. Encore une fois ses traits s'adoucirent, et alors qu'il était assez concentré pour conduire en toute sécurité, il semblait être ailleurs, plongeait au sein de ses propres pensées. " Il a du abandonner les arts martiaux et avec tant de personnes lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas percer dans le domaine médical, il était abattu et leur a donné ce qu'il voulait; la conformité. "

Ace ne comprenait pas. Si ça tenait tellement à cœur, pourquoi il ne s'était pas plus battu ? " Il a abandonné aussi facilement ? "

Sabo s'arrêta d'un coup sec à un feu rouge et se tourna vers le plus jeune, le faisant tressaillir. Il semblait être sur le point de matraquer le pirate à mort avant que son expression ne se calme une fois de plus, laissant place à de l'épuisement. " Ce n'est pas si simple, Ace. Nous ne somme pas comme vous. "

Le jeune cligna des yeux. " Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? "

Son frère soupira. " Le monde dans mes histoires n'est pas comme celui de la réalité. Essayer ne signifie pas que tu va réussir et aller au delà de ses limites ne cause que des problèmes ici. Cette vie n'est pas aussi simple que celle à laquelle tu est habitué. "

La lumière changea et la voiture avança, laissant la conversation au point mort. Ace pensait qu'il commençait à comprendre, mais pas tout. Il avait besoin de plus de réponses avant de pouvoir tout saisir de ce que lui disait le blond. Il savait que les choses de la réalité était beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivée ici, mais ça n'avait toujours pas de sens pour lui d'abandonner un rêve si facilement. Surtout Law. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, l'homme semblait confiant et orgueilleux. Pourtant il s'était résignait à renoncer à son rêve. Pourquoi ? Malgré la curiosité il ne dit rien. Sabo ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus.

Le blond bailla. " Je ne devrais sans doute pas conduire alors que je n'ai pas dormis depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. " Marmonna-t-il à lui même.

Le visage de Ace devint blanc et ses yeux s'élargirent. " O-oi ! " Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de mourir à nouveau.

* * *

 _Sabo serra la mâchoire en regardant le corps allongé sur le lit. Il écouté les gémissements étouffés de son compagnon de chambre en essayant de garder le silence, se retenant de crier et pleurer à cause de la nouvelle information. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieux contre le médecin qui avait expliqué l'invalidité de l'étudiant en médecine et les charges qui allaient avec. Le jeune venait à peine de se réveiller et l'homme n'avait pas prit la peine de lui donner le temps de s'y faire._

 _" Merde... " Il souffla d'une voix basse et faible. " Bon sang ! " Sa voix se brisa en sanglot étranglés au fond de sa gorge._

 _Silencieusement, Sabo se tenait là et regardait son ami en face de lui, lui donnant tout l'espace et le temps dont il avait besoin. Mordant sa lèvre il ferma les yeux, comme pour donner au patient une certaine forme de vie privée, mais toujours à l'écoute de ses faibles malédictions._


End file.
